Lolito: Young Love
by jacobunrequited88
Summary: Bella has just moved back to Forks and has already gained the attention of rich boy Mike Newton and the handsome,but volatile Edward Cullen. As she tries to sort through the confusion and fear, she finds love in a very unlikely place. She finds herself falling for one of the boys from La Push. But fears the relationship is already doomed. Because Seth is only 14 years old!
1. Nude Beginnings

"Lolito"

Chapter 1 – "Nude Beginnings"

I wake up to the Evanescence ringtone I set as my alarm the previous night.

I groan, and shove my face into the pillow. I am so exhausted! The new move had not only been physically taxing but emotionally also. Although I would never admit this to Renee, as it would break her flighty little heart, I was already homesick.

I already missed the late night chats with my mom over Ben's and Jerry's ice cream. Sometimes we would laugh so hard we'd wake Phil out of a sound sleep. But he never complained being the sweet guy that he is. He would simply grin groggily and shake his head indulgently at "his girls". I know some teenagers make it a mission to give their step parental hell,

but I genuinely like Phil and I believe the feeling is mutual.

I sigh deeply, feeling a little depressed. I missed Phoenix; I missed the sun making an actual appearance. In Forks the only rays you see are Bobby Rays. I smile at my errant thought and remind myself to keep an open mind. Yes, it's always gloomy here and yes it's so much precipitation you're tempted to build an ark some days, but the people are genuine.

Sound of heavy footsteps coming up the steps breaks me out of my reverie. I guess Charlie thought I might need an extra push to get up this morning.

I hear a few quick knocks on the door. "Bells, you decent in there," I bite back a smile. "Sure Char-Dad, come on in." He clears his throat, and rubs his neck awkwardly.

"Um, well Bells, I just want you to know that although I may not show it all the time, I'm glad you're here. And I know your mom and Phil wish they could work around his job so you all could be together without incident but…I'm almost glad it didn't work out. If it had, I would've never gotten my long overdue time with my baby girl."

His voice catches on the last word. I sit there stunned. Charlie is just like me, he rarely makes major displays of emotion. But for some reason I find myself fighting a lump in my throat.

"Gee dad, I admit I wasn't certain about this at first, but I think it may just turn out alright after all. At that he gives a wide grin and lets out a small sigh of relief. I guess he was worried I wouldn't acclimate to my new life.

"Alright, up and at em'. You have school young lady, don't want to be late your first day," Charlie says.

"Yes, can't keep the gossipers waiting", I say with fake enthusiasm. Charlie chuckles and heads down to get ready for work. I pick out my ensemble for the day, and head to take a shower.

As I get out I realize I left my dry towel on my bed. This is great. Just as I go for the knob, Charlie bursts through the door. Holy Crap! My face color must be identical to Charlie's, who's jumped back as if bitten by a snake. Deeply embarrassed with his hand over his eyes and back now turned, he stutters an apology.

"Oh-oh-my-my-I mean-God-I-I'm sorry Bells. I guess I'm not used to living with anyone, especially a young lady." He says in his gruff voice. He's traumatized, that much is clear.

Yeah, join the club Dad. "Uh, it's alright Dad, let's just pretend that didn't just happen."

I say quickly. "Excellent idea! Carry on!" he says, as he hightails it out of there.

Once I'm sure the coast is clear, I grab my towel and begin to get ready for school. After trying and failing to manage my chestnut locks, I decide to wear a ponytail. I wear a really cute fitted blouse with a pair of blue rinse jeans and gold sequins flats.

After I finish my makeup, I'm pleased with the final result. I head downstairs and see Charlie who's looking nervous, and a bit excited. "What's up Dad?" I ask dubiously.

"I got you something, a welcome home present of sorts," he explains with a grin.

Surprised, but curious, I follow him to the driveway where I see the most adorable red Beetle.

"I got a bargain, I was thinking a truck initially, but this seemed more your taste," he says, sounding a bit smug I might add. "Dad, I adore it!," I said honestly.

"But you shouldn't have went through any trouble for me" I insist.

"Nonsense, it's my right as a father. Now get going kiddo."

He says as he climbs in his cruiser. After further inspecting my new car, I head towards my destination.

As I drive I notice La Push and instantly think of my childhood friend Jacob Black. I admit I had a bit of a crush on him when we were younger.

We would play and climb trees when I would come to visit Charlie during the summer.

We'd lay out and watch the sky while he told me Quileute bedtime stories.

Giggling and shoving each other into the grass until Charlie called us in for supper.

I smile as I reminisce of happier, simpler times. I finally make it into the student parking lot and I'm relieved to see it's fairly empty.

I know gossip is hot commodity in this town and I'm not sure I want the attention.

I fish my backpack from the back seat, toss my keys into my pocket and head towards the entrance. But before I can enter a nice looking blond boy with a very boyish, round face, opens it for me. Before I can thank him properly, he grabs my hand and raises it to his lips.

He looks at me expectantly as if saying "Okay, this is the part where you swoon."

It takes everything in me not to laugh. "Hi, Isabella I presume?" he asks in a surprisingly light voice. "Um…yeah, it's Bella actually", I say blushing.

I hate when people use my full name, it's so….formal. And my life is anything but. He takes this quick exchange as encouragement. "Well, Bella", he says placing emphasis on my name.

"I was wondering if you needed a tour guide, we wouldn't want you getting lost your first day now would we? He asks flashing a picture perfect smile. Although, it's my first nature to politely decline, I get the distinct feeling he's not the type to be dissuaded easily.

"Sure, I guess it couldn't hurt right?", I respond with a weak smile. But he's grinning from ear to ear. "Great! Let's get started."


	2. Basic Instinct

_Author Notes: Hi ladies and gents, this is my very first fan fic so please be patient with me. I promise to update rapidly, because I know what it's like to check for updates like a mad person lol. In answer to some questions you may have, yes, as of now all characters are HUMAN but that will CHANGE. Look for twists and turns throughout. If you are an Edward lover be forewarned, he's not Prince Charming in this fic, more like the Prince of Darkness. But I assure he is very human, and very troubled. And finally, THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING._

Chapter 2- Basic Instinct

As we walked, Mike continued to chat and probe me about my life before Forks.

I mostly gave him the simplest answers I could think of.

He seemed nonplussed by this, and decided to change his strategy.

"So Bella, what are your interests? What are you into musically? He asks, as we walk towards my first period class.

Damn, he's got me. I love music, there's no way I can be tight-lipped about it.

So I concede, launching into my favorite bands, which songs I play over and over and all the concerts I'd attended back in Phoenix.

Mike simply listens intently and smiles and jokes occasionally at my obvious passion for music. Overall, he's seems like an okay guy, I think he'd make a good friend.

Unfortunately, he doesn't seem to have anything platonic on the brain.

As we make it to the door he turns to me with a smile,

"So Bella, I figured since you're the new girl and I'm your very experienced guide, I'd pick you up after each class and walk you to the next one on your schedule. How's that sound? He asks in a nonchalant tone but his eyes have a wistful look.

It sounds creepy, that's how it sounds.

"Um…okay Mike, sounds like a plan", I say before heading in to grab my seat.

I find an empty seat next to a frizzy haired, Brunette.

When she turns to me I note she has very large blue eyes and a baby doll face.

"Hi!" she says happily. "I'm Jessica, but everybody calls me Jess," she finishes with a smile and offers me her hand. "Bella Swan," I reply.

I return her smile as we shake hands. I can't help but think whatever she's on, I'd love some.

I can see it now, I would burst into the drug den and say, "I'll have what she's having!"

I smile at the ridiculous image and take all my books from my backpack. "So, you're Chief Swan's daughter! I've heard so much about you! Great, to finally meet you in person," she gushes.

I on the other hand, freeze as I process what she's just said.

Heard so much about me? What the hell was that! Who had been talking about me? Not Charlie, surely he wouldn't. But then I'm not so sure.

As I think back to the events of this morning and his very uncharacteristic behavior, it begins to seem more plausible. I sigh, "Yeah that's me, except I killed 24 people not 22," I joke.

She laughs, "I like you, you have a good sense of humor, some people here can be so snobby." She says in a bitter voice. I notice her eyes dart quickly across the room but the teacher begins before I can see to whom she's referring.

As we leave first period Jess asks if I'd like to sit with her at lunch, I quickly agree, glad to have one problem solved. She smiles and waves as we head towards our respective classes.

Then I feel someone beside me. It's Newton, I almost forgot he was stalking….I mean walking, me to my classes. As he's talking excitedly about his weekend plans, my eyes drift over to the lockers. And there I notice the most beautiful guy I've ever seen.

Forget those guys you see sprawled out across billboards with their asses hanging out of designer underwear. He would put them all to shame! I quickly notice I've stopped walking to ogle him and hear Mike clear his throat.

He looks partly amused, but mostly irritated. "I keep a camera in my locker if you'd like to snap a picture," he says sarcastically. I laugh a bit, "Nah, the picture wouldn't do him justice anyway", I reply with a smirk. Mike laughs, all previous irritation forgotten, as we head to my next class. Once there I grab a seat and my mind wanders back to that guy.

He had the prettiest copper colored hair; it was all in disarray, but somehow it managed to look good. He had a flawless face; his ivory skin looks smooth and soft. And he had the deepest shade of green eyes I'd ever seen. I sigh and bring my thoughts back to class.

Just then I hear the chair next to me being pulled back. I look over and, Crap! It's him.

He looks at me from underneath a long set of lashes, and then he speaks, "Anyone sitting here?" he asks in a beautiful, clear voice. "Um…yeah, you are." I reply with a shy smile.

He beams down at me. "Well, how fortunate for me then." He says, before taking his seat.

For some reason, I begin to blush furiously at his statement. He slides his chair closer to me and extends his hand "I'm Edward," he says. "Bella, it's a pleasure to meet you", I reply nervously. He flashes a crooked smile, "Believe me the pleasure is all mine, or at least it will be." He says in a soft voice. If it weren't for the desk I would've surely fainted. Now that Mike Newton is how you evoke a swoon!

All throughout class, Edward and I talk, having to resort to passing notes after Mr. Banner scolds us openly. He's 17, lives with his mom and younger sister, Alice. He likes to ride motorcycles on his free time, loves old 80's rock groups and plays guitar, although he admits he's not very good.

He asks about my life in Phoenix, I tell him all about Renee and Phil. We both laugh as I describe my mother and her exploits. I tell him about Charlie and my love of music.

By the time class is over, my hand is sore from all the writing. But man was it worth it;

I feel chemistry with Edward that I've never really felt with anyone else. He grabs my books for me and walks me out into the hall. Of course, here comes Mike, ruining a very good thing.

I expected Mike's sullen reaction but nobody was prepared for Edward's reaction. "What the hell is this?" he snaps. I'm at a loss for words. "Wha-what do you mean Edward?" I ask, confused as to what's happening. "Are you with Newton? How can that be, when you claim you just got here? Forget it; I don't have time for sluts!" He says venomously. Both Mike and I gasp and

I recoil at his last words. Mike on the other hand moves towards Edward with a look of pure hatred and disgust. Edward's eyes have darkened immensely and I suddenly feel very frightened for Mike.

"Mike, No!," I scream. "Please Mike let's just go, he isn't worth it!" I beg. Mike sees my upset state and his face softens a bit. He walks over and grabs my hand as we leave the scene.

I've never been so humiliated in all my life. I start blubbering and Mike wraps me in a bear hug. He starts trying to console me, saying that it's not my fault Edward's an asshole. I begin to feel a bit better, but I'm still a trifle shocked at what just happened.

I'd better stay far away from Edward, that much my instincts told me. I look over at my "Savior' and smile. I'd given Mike a hard time, but he was willing to defend me anyway.

He's a sweet guy; maybe he does deserve a chance. Once we get to lunch, I'm actually going to make a real effort to get to know him. He deserves that much.


	3. Getting To Know You

Chapter 3- Getting To Know You

After my next couple of classes, Mike walks me to the cafeteria.

As we stand in the lunch line I notice he's glancing over occasionally with a wary look.

As I grab my tray and we sit down, I clear my throat and begin. "Mike, I just want to apologize," I say quietly. Mike seems baffled, "What do you have to be sorry for?" he asks curiously

"I didn't give you a proper chance; you've been nothing but nice and helpful all day, so there's really no excuse for my earlier behavior." I reply earnestly. He begins to speak, but I cut him off. "Please, let me finish. I'm ready to get to know you, I believe you to be a good person and I hope you can forgive my rudeness." I say with all the sincerity I can muster.

Mike is quiet for a moment, but his face quickly breaks into a huge smile.

"As if I had any intention on not harassing you until you figured that out anyway," he says

and rolls his eyes playfully. I laugh heartily at that. I guess I didn't just imagine his tenacity. "Oh and one more thing Mike," I quickly give him a peck on the cheek,

"Thanks, for you know…everything." I say gratefully. He looks to be in a daze, but recovers quickly. "No problem, Bella. Now do you want to get to know me or finish making out? I choose the latter," he says with a smirk. I grin and give him a fake punch.

"Well, I choose the first option, so spill," I reply. So he begins telling me about his self between bites of pizza, I nibble on my burger as I listen with interest.

It seems Mike comes from money, not that it matters to me either way, but it was surprising news. His parents own three major home improvement stores, one right here in Forks and

two in Seattle. He's an only child, which he seemed a little sad about in my opinion.

I can definitely relate to how he feels about that, I've always thought it would be nice to have an older sibling. Someone to play and joke around with, someone who will keep your secrets and always have your back.

Just then a thought hits me, Jessica! I excuse myself from the table and go over to where Jess is sitting. I apologize for forgetting my earlier arrangement with her. She looks over at where Mike is sitting and grins. "Oh that's alright Bella, seems you found a table already," she says, with a knowing look that makes me blush.

When I get back to the table Mike continues to tell me about his life.

It seems he keeps pretty much to himself with the exception of a few friends.

He doesn't appear to be popular and it's clear he really doesn't care.

I admire that about him, he's very content with just being Mike, nothing more, nothing less.

The more we talk and laugh, the more I find myself opening up to Mike and really enjoying our conversation. He has a sense of humor similar to mine so we get along well.

I begin to feel wary though; the conversation with Edward was going a lot like this, until he felt the need to freak out. Oh, and call me a slut, can't forget that minor detail.

Mike seems to notice my sudden change in demeanor and asks what's wrong. "Nothing, just thinking about what happened earlier," I say honestly. "He seemed so nice Mike, I just don't get it."

Mike grabs my chin gently so I can look up at him, "Bella, were you worrying I may start acting like that?" He asks softly. I look down at my tray and nod slowly, "I'm sorry, It's just he seemed kind just like you," I reply guiltily. He chuckles, and I look up to see his face is very soft,

not at all angry like I'd been expecting. "I would never carry on that way, not with you, or any woman for that matter." He says slowly. I raise an eyebrow, thinking about his reaction to my ogling. Guessing where my thoughts are he chuckles, shamefaced.

"Okay, I admit I may have gotten a bit jealous when one of the prettiest girls here decided Edward's face was more interesting than my weekend," he says apologetically.

I blush at his compliment and roll my eyes at his observation.

I look around to see the cafeteria is mostly empty now.

We go dump our trays and agree to meet up after my next class. As I turn to leave Mike grabs my arm, "Oh and Bella?" he says smiling, I turn to find his face inches from mine.

"Yes?" I ask breathily. "You are very pretty when you blush," He says before walking off.

Damn, Mike is getting better at the swooning techniques, I'd better be careful.


	4. Etre L'exception

Chapter 4- Etre L'exception

When I leave my last period Mike is waiting patiently, and commences to walk me to my locker. Once we both have everything we head towards the parking lot. After we say our goodbyes I head home, thinking about what Charlie might like for dinner. When I pull up to the house I notice there's already a black SUV in the driveway.

I grab my backpack and open the door, curious as to who our visitors might be. "Hey Bells, how was your first day?" Charlie asks, from the sofa. "It was great Dad, I think I'm ready for Harvard," I say sarcastically. I hear my Dad laugh, and I hear a light giggle follow.

What the hell? "Um…Bells, there's someone I'd like you to meet," he says nervously.

As my Dad gets up from the sofa I notice him walking hand in hand with a very pretty Indian woman. She is slender, with raven black hair and soft brown eyes. Her skin is so painstakingly beautiful in all its russet glory that I feel a sting of envy.

"Bells, this is my…um…lady friend, Sue Clearwater." He says adoringly.

Sue's face is open and friendly as she comes forwards with a wide smile. Expecting she wants to shake hands I offer mine, eager to introduce myself.

Instead she ignores my hand, wrapping me into a tight hug. She smells of cinnamon and pine, her scent reminds me of the forest for some reason.

"Oh Bella, I feel like I've known you for years," she says with a bright smile. "Your father does nothing but talk about how wonderful you are," she adds in a conspirator's tone. I'm taken aback by this revelation and look over at my Dad to see if it's true.

Sure enough, he's blushing and looking everywhere but at me. I'm touched by this and note Charlie's becoming soft in his old age.

Sue seems to be similar to Renee in a lot of ways. She's very energetic and charismatic but a lot more grounded. I watch Charlie during Sue's visit and even a blind man can see he's smitten.

I feel a surge of happiness for Charlie. I had always worried about him being alone. Charlie's been the odd man out for far too long, he deserves his happy ending I think with a smile.

I tell Charlie that I'm about to start on dinner, but Sue says she'd be more than happy to help.

So we prepare dinner, all the while talking and getting to know each other better.

Sue has two children with whom she resides at La Push. Her oldest Leah, who's 19, is preparing to go to college in Seattle and her youngest, Seth, just entered high school. She glows with pride as she talks about her children, practically gushing when she mentions them. I get the feeling that she'd be a great mom to have.

As Sue's talking I notice Charlie hasn't said a word and I suspect he's happy and relieved that Sue and I are getting along so well. Once dinner's ready we sit down and enjoy our meal, conversing all the while. I admit I laughed more than I have in a while and I notice Charlie's eyes brighten at the sound.

Once I've cleared the dishes and wished Sue and Charlie goodnight, I head upstairs.

As I get ready for bed, Charlie knocks on the door "Come on in, Dad" I say, fighting back a yawn. Once he's made it in he sits at my desk, which can only mean he has something to discuss with me. He now has my undivided attention and I look at him expectantly.

"Bells, I'm in love", he blurts. I can't help but smile my encouragement. "That's great Charlie! Really, Sue is great, and gorgeous to boot," I say enthusiastically. Charlie blushes furiously, whether in response to my statement or his impulsive admission, I'm uncertain. "Yeah, she is great Bells." He replies with a grin. "I'm really considering a future with her. That's kind of what I wanted to speak with you about. As I'm sure Sue told you, she has two kids, Leah and Seth.

We thought it would be good for you all to meet…..you know get used to the idea of seeing each other." He says quickly.

I'm happy to see Charlie putting himself out there finally, and I'll help out as much as I can to see this work. "Of course Dad, that sounds great.

If her kids are half as nice as she is I know we'll hit it off," I say a bit too brightly. But Charlie seems relieved nevertheless.

"Thanks, Bells. We were thinking tomorrow night we'd all have dinner together, you know…for starters." He says, more relaxed than before. "Okay, I'll make sure I cook something good for our specials guests. Maybe one of Renee's recipes," I say with a wicked grin. Charlie's eyes widen with horror before he realizes I'm kidding. "Go to sleep Bella," he says. I can hear him laughing as he heads down stairs, just before sleep takes me.


	5. Someone Call Chris Hansen

Chapter 5- Someone Call Chris Hansen

The next day passes by in a blur. When I left for school this morning Charlie reminded me in a not so subtle manner, about our "family" dinner tonight. I promised Charlie I'd be back on time and have everything set up for the Clearwaters' arrival. Charlie looked convinced but still a bit preoccupied when I left. Honestly! I know how important this is to Charlie; I feel a bit hurt that he thinks I would do anything to screw it up. I wasn't just pretending I liked Sue for Charlie's sake. I genuinely like her. She has gentleness and warmth that radiates from her, it simply draws you in. Charlie never really stood a chance, I think with a smile.

School went by quicker than usual to my delight. Mike was as eager as ever to continue walking me to my classes. I didn't give him a hard time though. I'm actually beginning to enjoy Mike's company. He has a sense of loyalty that's rare in today's society. Usually people are chameleons, ever changing to fit the situations and surroundings they encounter. They see a friend being bullied; they join in as to look like one of the crowd. Once the crowd disperses, they're in the caring friend role again. Pleading with the friend to understand they had no choice in the matter. I shoot a quick glance at Mike, who's ranting about some new movie he's dying to see, and I smile. I know Mike will never be one of those people and it makes me like him that much more.

When we finally make it to lunch, I inform Mike I've invited Jess to sit with us for lunch today. He simply shrugs, "Hey, the more the merrier. She can invite her friends over too, if she likes. Wouldn't want them putting a hit out on us for stealing their friend." He says with a laugh.

I laugh and roll my eyes as I go inform Jess of this open invitation. Mike's so laid back, that I'm almost confused as to why he isn't more popular. Maybe he just isn't up for playing the game I think, with a sigh. I'm definitely with him on that front. Jess seemed very relieved by the news that her friends are invited as well. Maybe she really had been worried about their reaction. After she introduces her friends, Angela and Eric, it's like a free for all conversation. The guys are talking about video games and upcoming movies that give promises of guts and gore. While we girls discuss, fashion, and the impending dance. They seem extremely excited, but I feel my former good mood diminish greatly. I don't dance….ever. And if I tried, I'd fall flat on my ass and probably knock my date flat on his.

Eventually, the two discussions merge into one big unisex one; And I must say, it's refreshing to have friends.

At the end of the day when I'm gathering all my stuff from my locker, I get that intense feeling you get when you're being watched. I look around and meet the eyes of the one and only…Edward. Yes, Mr. Douche Bag himself. I roll my eyes and turn back around.

He's been being a jerk since our incident the other day. In the class we have together, he's decided to sit on completely opposite side. I guess he didn't want to sit next to someone he thinks should be wearing a huge scarlet letter. I shake my head in disgust. I admit, part of me hoped he would apologize as soon as he saw me this morning. There's still something in me that's attracted to the jerk and I'm curious about his actions yesterday. Suddenly, I hear Mike's voice and its breaks me out of my reverie. I glance around and see that Edward's gone. Good riddance!

After Mike's walked me to my car, I head home. I end up listening to Coldplay the entire ride, and wondering what Sue's kids will be like. From what Sue said about Leah, I gather she's intelligent. She said Leah was weighing her options before jumping right into the college experience. Sue seemed supportive about this, not embarrassed, like some parents would be. And Seth sounds like a sweetheart. He helps his mom out with everything since his Dad died a few years ago. She says it's matured Seth in a way where he's responsible as a man twice his years. She confesses that she was worried it might smother his child-like nature but, is relieved that he seems to be the same outgoing Seth.

I feel the tension growing as I approach the house. What if they don't like me? What if they give Charlie a hard time? I notice their truck isn't in the driveway yet, and I breathe a sigh of relief. At least this will give me time to gather my thoughts. As I enter the house I call out for Charlie.

He walks downstairs….and my jaw drops. Charlie looks good! I guess he is serious about making a good impression.

He's wearing a nice maroon Polo, with creased Khakis and brown Dockers. He's gotten his usually unruly hair into submission and clearly just finished shaving.

I greet Dad with a wolf whistle, to which he blushes, but he looks pleased at my reaction. "Hey Bells, how was school kiddo," he asks as he walks into the kitchen. "It was great sir, but I'd rather discuss this with my father. Do you know where he is?" I say with mock concern. Charlie chuckles and rolls his eyes.

"Wow. But really Dad, you clean up nice. Sue will never want to leave once she sees this," I say with a smile. Charlie mumbles something under his breath as he heads for the sofa. I'm not sure, but it sounded a lot like "I hope so".

I decide to make pot roast, baby potatoes and steamed asparagus for dinner. Charlie seems pleased about the dinner choice. As soon as I get finished with dinner, there's a knock at the door. Charlie takes a deep breath and goes to answer it. I towel off my hands and prepare to greet our guests.

"Hi, Charlie!," I hear Sue say. As she comes in, she looks over to me, "Hey Bells!," she says with a grin. I smile at her use of my nickname and walk over to hug her. I hear Charlie greeting Sue's children and asking them to come in. I see two russet skinned forms moving towards us. As they get closer I'm able to see them clearly. The girl, Leah, is beautiful in an exotic way. Her skin is as beautiful as her mother's, except it has a bit of a glow. She has huge coffee colored eyes and pretty plump lips. The lashes that line her eyes are very thick and long. She gives me a quick smile and goes to stand next to her mother. She looks friendly enough, not as open as Sue, but I can sense the same kind of warmth.

And that's when I see him. He's…beautiful. Not in the same way Edward is beautiful, or the exotic way in which Leah is beautiful. But beautiful in the sense that everything about him is painfully exquisite. He's tall, with a wiry frame but I see the hint of muscles beneath his shirt. He has the same russet skin as his sister, glow included. And the most expressive eyes I've ever seen. They're deep and brown and seem to go on forever. His beautiful eyes are lined with the same thick lashes Leah has. And his lips…his lips look so inviting. So plump and sweet.

I notice those lips have turned up into a smile and are now moving. God bless those lips! And then reality hits, he's speaking you idiot. And most likely to you!

"Bells? I believe Seth just said hello," Charlie says in a curious voice.

Damn, did everyone just catch me gawking like a hormonal schoolgirl?

"Um, I'm sorry Seth, how do you do?" I say shyly. I extend my hand to shake and as soon as his skin touches mine I feel sparks. Holy hell! What was that? Am I going crazy? Did he feel it too? I look up quickly and notice that Seth' eyebrows are furrowed in confusion. Well, I guess that would be a yes.

I hear Sue clear her throat and recommend that we all sit down for dinner. Okay Bella, you're going crazy over a boy who's 14! Not to mention, he will probably become your step brother. Get a grip! As we sit down, I notice Seth's taken a seat right across from me. As I look into his eyes, I know I'm doomed. This is going to be a very long night!


	6. Conflict Of Interest

Chapter 6- Conflict Of Interest

As we eat dinner, I try my best to fight what I'm feeling. But my eyes have a mind of their own. They glide hungrily over Seth's face, taking in every detail as if they fear I'll miss something.

He has very silky looking black hair that stops at his neck. As he's speaking, an errant strand falls forward and I feel a strong urge to tuck it behind his ear. What the hell is the matter with me? This is a child. If I were a 17 year old boy thinking this about a 14 year old girl, I'd be labeled a predator before you could say Dateline. I feel deeply ashamed of myself, and find that I've lost my appetite completely.

Sue notices my silence and the fact that I haven't touched my food and asks if I'm alright. I assure her I'm fine, just not as hungry as I initially thought. "Damn my stomach and it's mixed messages," I say in mock anger. At this everyone laughs, lightening the mood significantly.

Leah asks me about school and my plans after graduation. I tell her how I want to be a veterinarian and plan on attending WSU right after high school.

Leah's major is Engineering, and she speaks about it with such passion that I begin to see it in a new light. Although I'm really enjoying my conversation with Leah, it takes every fiber of my being not to look over at Seth.

I feel I'm doing exceptionally well given the circumstances, and almost start to believe I can make it through this dinner with my sanity intact.

But of course, Charlie has to go and ruin it. "Bells, Sue and I were thinking, Seth is having a bit of trouble with the transition to high school. The work seems to be catching him a bit off guard," Charlie says gently. I risk a glance at Seth and notice his perfect face is now red with embarrassment. But the blush makes him look even more beautiful.

Suddenly, I start thinking of things I could do to Seth that would make his skin flush like that. See that russet skin change color underneath my-Damn! I can't think like that. I have to be reasonable, and remember that this is in fact a child. No matter how mature or physically impressive, he is fragile and still developing. Charlie's looking at me expectantly, as is everyone else at the table. I've clearly missed something important while I was off in PervWorld. "Sorry, what was that Dad?" I ask, feeling like an idiot.

"I asked if you would mind tutoring Seth. You know helping him with his homework and projects and things like that." Charlie says. I can't help but notice Charlie gives Sue a quick glance before turning his attention back to me. Oh, now it's becoming clearer. This is my Dad's idea of more "family" bonding. A way for us to get more accustomed to each other.

Well, he doesn't have to worry about that. God knows I would love nothing more than to "bond" with Seth right this moment. I give the only response I can think of, "Of course Dad, anything I can do to help," I say with a smile.

Leah whispers her thanks to me as everyone else resumes talking. "I appreciate it Bella, I would've helped Seth out but I have so much to do before I head off for school." She says, sounding guilty. "Don't worry about it Leah, I honestly don't mind," I say reassuringly. No Leah, I don't mind because I've been fantasizing about your little brother since you arrived. I am an awful, sick person. Unable to stand it a moment longer, I excuse myself from the table and run up to my room. I shut the door and curl up in my bed.

I have to fight this, I tell myself. I can't give in to these feelings under any circumstances.

Just then, I hear a knock at the door and sit up in my bed. "Come in," I say, surprised at how hoarse my voice sounds. The knob turns and in walks….Seth.

My breathing stops, I swear it feels like my heart's stopped beating in my chest. He steps in and looks around curiously, smiling when he sees the "My Chemical Romance" poster I have over my computer. "I listen to them too," he says with a grin.

I don't speak, I don't trust my voice. And I damn sure don't trust my traitorous body. He moves closer and points to the edge of the bed. "May I?" he asks in a soft voice. Hell yes!

"Sure," I say quietly." He sits down and begins. "Bella, why don't you like me?" He asks with his eyes downcast. What the hell? Don't like you? I've been thinking of nothing else since I met you! "Wha-What? Seth where would you get an idea like that? I ask incredulously. He looks up at my tone. "Well, you wouldn't speak to me when I first got here. You just stared at me like I was a huge mass of air. And then at dinner you spoke to everyone but me," he says, recounting the events as he saw them.

This is so ironic it's comical. I've been obsessing over this boy from the very first moment I say him, and now he's convinced I detest him.

"Seth, I like you. Please believe that. I'm sorry if I did anything to make you feel otherwise," I say, watching to see any disbelief in his features. I find none.

A moment later Seth is smiling, and I feel my heart soar. Seeing him looking so hurt made me feel like my heart was about to shatter. I would have said anything, done anything, to reassure him.

"So you honestly don't mind tutoring me?" He asks hopefully. When I don't answer immediately he begins to look worried. "I mean, because if you do I can probably talk my Mom out of it", he says quickly.

I raise my hand and signal for him to stop, "Seth, I meant what I said, I want to help you. It would be my pleasure" I say with sincerity. He gives me the most heartbreaking smile imaginable. "Thanks Bella." He says sweetly.

As he gets up to leave, he pauses and looks over at me uncertainly. "Bella, I like you too. The very first moment I saw you I knew I would," he says in a serious tone. We stare at each other for what feels like an eternity. As I get lost in his eyes, I begin to feel butterflies in my stomach. "Seth! We're leaving, come on down," I hear Leah call. "I'm coming!" Seth replies without taking his eyes off me. "Good night Bella," he says softly. "Good night Seth," I reply.

When he leaves the room, I notice I feel strange. It feels like I haven't been breathing, I'm all light-headed and dizzy. I'm uncertain as to what just happened, but I know it was the most intense feeling I've ever experienced. I sigh deeply, because I've just had another realization. There is no way I can tutor Seth Clearwater.


	7. Fate Is A Cruel Man

Chapter 7-Fate is A Cruel Man

Seth's Perspective

As Embry and I walk down the dirt road that leads to the reservation, I pray as silently as I can. Please God, don't let her be home. Let her be out somewhere, and remain oblivious for a few hours. But I know all my mumbling and silent praying is in vain.

Of course my Mom will be there. She'll be sitting right there in the kitchen, mug in hand, waiting to ask how my day was. She'll smile her radiant smile and encourage me to sit and talk.

I can't believe I'm about to rob her of that smile, and leave disappointment in its place. It kills me just thinking about it.

As I trudge along, each step heavier than the last, Embry is prattling on about some incident in gym.

"Seriously dude, this big ass jock comes strolling in with his cronies. They're like the size of freaking bears on steroids! It's unreal to be that big at 17. But I digress.

So the jocks flood the place, acting all douchy and showing off. Meanwhile, the lazy ass gym coach looks the other way as if afraid of getting into a confrontation with these giant assholes.

So everyone's just kind of waiting for them to get it out of their systems and leave, right? That's when the coolest shit I've seen in my 14 years of life happened!

This extremely scrawny kid named Jared walks up, and he tells them to fuck off.

They laugh at him of course; I mean a few of us did too. It seemed like he wanted to get his ass handed to him. So the lead jock takes a swing at him, the scrawny kid dodges it before knocking the jock flat on his ass!" At this Embry lets out a series of guffaws and I can't help but join in.

"So what about the cronies?" I ask. "Cowards ran off the moment the first guy's ass hit the floor," he says with a look of disgust.

I shake my head slowly; high school is really no different than elementary school. It's still full of immature people looking for reassurance from their peers. _Except you weren't failing in elementary school_. Damn. I feel my shoulders slump as I remember my woes.

In a few minutes I have to give my Mom a progress report, which indicates I'm failing 60% of my classes.

I hate seeing her hurt period, but knowing I'm the cause of that hurt is going to break my heart. As I near my door and wave goodbye to Embry, I take a deep breath and prepare for the inevitable.

Just as I'd predicted, my mom was sitting in her favorite chair enjoying a cup of tea.

Her face lights up as I enter the door and placed my backpack on the counter.

As I watch that look of love and total adoration come into her features, I feel my heart constrict. I sigh and remove the progress report from my backpack. As I'm opening unfolding it, my Mom looks at the slip of paper curiously. I offer it to her; staring down at my shoes the entire time. "I'm so sorry", I mumble.

I watch as her face glides over the paper, slowly taking in this new information.

I wait for the disappointment, watch for any sign of the love draining from her pretty face. But her face remains the same. She looks up at me and I see only concern.

"Seth, why didn't you just tell me you were having trouble adjusting?" She asks softly.

"Honestly, I didn't want to let you down or have you look at me any differently," I say, not taking my eyes off the slip of paper.

I hear her chair slide back and then I feel the warmth of her body surround me.

Her scent fills my nostrils and I feel like I'm a little boy again.

"Seth, nothing will ever make me feel or see you any differently. I love you unconditionally, always and forever. I'm your mother; I'm here to help you get along better in this world.

Never be afraid to come to me if you have concerns. Now, do we understand each other?" She asks with a stern look.

"Yes Mom, I'm really sorry. I know you love me and I did want to tell you, but you seemed so happy. I didn't want to ruin it with my crap," I say honestly.

Her face softens at this.

"Your crap as you call it, is my top priority. Your happiness, your education, and your well-being, are the most important things to me and the same goes for Leah.

Promise me something Seth. Promise that you'll always come to me no matter how bad you think I'll react." She says as she looks into my face. "I promise Mom," I reply without hesitation. She smiles and sticks out her pinky, "Shake on it?" she asks.

I grin, and put out my pinky, and we laugh as they intertwine.

After we talk about my issues, my Mom suggests tutoring.

She believes that with time and help, my grades can improve greatly. And it's nice to know she has faith in me; I just hope it's well placed faith.

As I head upstairs, my Mom reminds me about the dinner at Chief Swan's tonight.

I had been so caught up in worrying, I'd forgotten.

As I go into my room to change, I think about how my Mom's altered since she's met Chief Swan.

She's been so much happier, singing and floating around, like she'll take flight at any moment. It's a welcome change from the moping and brief periods of depression we'd grown accustomed to when we were younger. I know realize, that it was because she still missed our Dad.

After he passed away, she was like a shell of her former self. She wouldn't eat; she refused to speak to anyone, she didn't even leave the house. She would just lie in bed all day, holding their wedding album and sobbing. But each month, she got a little better, a little stronger.

She began acting like her old self again before long. She still was in pain, but this time she didn't let it consume her.

I've never been more proud of my Mom than I was when she decided to stop mourning, and keep living.

Once I'm dressed, I head down to wait in the living room.

Leah walks in just as I sit on the sofa. As she comes over and starts to hassle me, I note she's looking very unhappy. "Um, Leah, don't tell me you aren't coming to dinner", I say while trying to keep my voice down.

She rolls her eyes and sits down on the sofa. "I'm going, Mom will probably start crying if I don't," she says with a grimace.

What's her deal? "You have an issue with Chief Swan?" I ask confused by her attitude.

"No, it's not that, I mean he seems really nice. And anyone who makes Mom smile like that is my best friend. It's just…..I'm not used to seeing her with anyone besides Dad. It kind of catches me off guard sometimes."

Silence fills the air after her confession.

I never knew Leah felt that way. I guess it makes sense though. She's older; she probably has memories of them together that I would have been too young to comprehend.

I grab her hand and squeeze gently. "He'd want her happy Leah. Just give it time, it'll get easier to handle." I promised. She sighs and nods her head indicating that she understands.

My Mom comes down the steps a few minutes later and asks if we're ready.

We simply nod and start for the door. As we all head to the SUV, Leah calls shotgun. I send her a playful scowl and get in the back.

On the ride there, my mom tells us about Chief Swan's daughter, Bella.

She likes her. I can tell by the tone she uses when she talks about her. I'm a bit relieved.

If Mom can like her she must not be all bad.

We finally get to Chief Swan's house and I can't help but feel a little nervous.

Chief Swan, looking nicer than I've ever seen him, answers the door after the first knock. I hear my Mom go to greet Charlie's daughter, Bella. Charlie's looking a giddy as he shakes my hand.

"Seth, it's good to see you again." He says with a smile.

"Same here, sir," I say politely. That's when I notice Leah's gone ahead of me to stand by Mom. As I turn the corner, I catch a sight that makes my heart stop.

She's the prettiest girl I've ever seen, no exaggeration necessary.

Her mahogany waves stop just under her breasts. Her skin is very pale but it's pretty like ivory. She has these big, beautiful, chocolate eyes that are both expressive and unreadable at the same time. Full, lush pink lips and a petite, but lovely frame.

My blood starts boiling and I feel a hardening in my pants.

Holy Hell! No girl has ever caused that reaction before. _Because she's special. She's unlike any other girl._ This thought hits me so suddenly I jump.

But I know the statement is true, it simply feels…right.

I quickly smile and say hello to her, eager to hear what I know will be a perfect voice.

And she says….nothing.

She just stares at me with a look that says she isn't interested in anything I have to say.

I suddenly feel a wave of hurt and rejection wash through me.

I want her to like me. No, I _need _her to like me. I feel like I'm slowly losing my mind!

Clearly, Chief Swan points Bella's silence out to her, because moments later she blushes, and apologizes.

Still wearing her pretty blush, she offers me her hand and a proper greeting.

The exact moment our hands touch, I feel an electric spark. Like a shock but not painful.

I swear I'm losing it big time! I look at Bella and notice she looks a bit shocked. No pun intended.

Thankfully, my Mom points out that we should all sit down for dinner.

I take the seat across from Bella not wanting to miss one single thing she does or says.

I want to witness every look, every laugh, every single time those pink lips curve up into a smile.

Thinking about her lips took my mind places I've never felt inclined to go.

My body's reacting in ways I'd heard my friends joking about, but I've never experienced until now.

Suddenly, I catch her eye and we simply stare at each other.

This is not helping my physical condition!

I swiftly break eye contact in hopes of finding something, anything, to distract me from her.

As we ate, I noticed Bella didn't really touch her food. She even made a joke when my Mom asked her about it. I was pleasantly surprised by her wicked sense of humor.

Not just a pretty face, there's some wit in there, I think with a smile.

As the night went on, I watched as Bella spoke and interacted with everyone at the table, except me. The sight made my heart ache. What about me did she dislike so strongly? I've done nothing but be polite all night.

As I think about reasons for Bella's behavior, Chief Swan brings up my academic problems.

He turns to Bella and asks if she would mind tutoring me.

Oh God, now she's going to think I'm an idiot, in addition to everything else.

I glance up to gauge her reaction. She begins to look around confused, as if wondering why Chief Swan thinks she should care. I feel my heart plummet.

Chief Swan repeats his earlier question, as she pretends she didn't hear the conversation.

She gets a worried look on her face, but in the end agrees to tutor me.

Time with Bella, I think. Time_ alone_, with Bella. My body makes it crystal clear that it's in favor of this idea.

I look over to see Leah and Bella whispering to each other. I feel a pang of jealousy at their easy camaraderie.

I mean, crap. She won't even say two words to me, and looked pained at the mere mention of spending time with me.

All of a sudden, Bella excuses herself from the table and rushes upstairs.

What the hell? I feel panic bubble up inside me. Where's she going? I start to feel ill at the thought of not being able to see her.

Quickly, I pretend I need to use the restroom and ask where it is.

Charlie say its upstairs, second door on the left.

I excuse myself and go searching for Bella's room. I find a door donning a Gwen Stefani poster and know I've hit the motherload.

I knock gently, waiting, with my heart pounding in my ears.

"Come on in", she says.

When I enter the room, her already pale face, loses the rest of its coloring.

I smile and say something about her MCR poster before asking to sit down.

As I sit, I prepare for the sting of rejection I know is coming. Although it's messed up, I need to know why she hates me.

I take a deep breath and begin, "Bella, why don't you like me?" I ask, keeping my eyes on my shoes. As I wait for the heartbreak, I hear her sharp intake of breath. She looks genuinely shocked by my question and I can see incredulity clouding her features.

After asking why I would think something so ridiculous. I tell her about our first meeting and how she ignored me through dinner.

To my surprise and delight, she proceeds to tell me that she in fact likes me and quickly apologizes for the misunderstanding.

I can't doubt her sincerity; her every word is drenched in it. Almost as if she _needs_ me to believe her.

I suddenly feel a rush of relief at her words. I relax a bit and ask her if she's really okay with tutoring me.

Once again….silence.

At this point, doubt crept back in with a vengeance.

I quickly attempt to backtrack, but she stops me.

She keeps insisting she's happy to help me. And for some reason I simply can't explain, I feel she's not being completely honest. But I drop it, not wanting to upset her.

Instead I focus on the fact that I'll be spending time with her, since that's really all I care about.

As I turn to leave, I have a sudden urge to tell her everything I feel about her.

Clearly, I can't go into full details, because I'm pretty sure she'd run away screaming.

So I settle on a portion of the truth. "Bella, I like you too. I knew very first moment I saw you that I would." I tell her seriously, watching as her beautiful eyes widen.

Then the most bizarre thing happens.

Time stands still, everything else ceases to exist. All I see are her eyes searching mine. I couldn't look away if I wanted to. And I can tell she feels it too.

God I want her so bad!

I want to caress every inch of her. And I want her to beg for every inch of me.

This feeling is becoming unbearable!

Just when I'm about to lose it, Leah calls out my name and says we're leaving. Yes, there is a God!

"Good night Bella", I say, taking in her every feature so it's etched into my mind.

"Good night Seth", she says softly. I love hearing my name on her lips.

As I walk downstairs, I begin to think about her screaming it. Over and over again.


	8. Trouble

Chapter 8- Trouble

_Author's Notes: Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed me writing from Seth's perspective for once. I basically just wanted to show he's Bella's equal not only physically, but mentally as well. He's very intelligent and insightful. I needed to make it clear that he isn't being taken advantage of and this isn't a case of puppy love. He's fully aware of his feelings and is mature enough to take them seriously. With that said, I'm eager to hear what you guys think, please review and feel free to PM me. _

_Side Note: This chapter is named for one of my favorite songs, "Trouble" by: Coldplay. I thought it was the perfect sentiment for how Bella's feeling in this chapter. Enjoy!_

Bella's Perspective

As I'm changing into my pajamas, I replay the events of tonight in my head.

I'd made Seth upset without even knowing it. Thinking back to my odd and standoffish behavior, I decided that I'd probably jump to the same conclusion if it were the other way around.

Just the thought of Seth snubbing me, or refusing to greet me, causes my heart to clench.

What the hell is this? Why do I feel as if his affection is as vital as water?

More nourishing than the richest food, more intoxicating than the most potent wine.

As I bury my head in my pillow, this unfamiliar feeling continues to smother me.

"I can't give in." I whisper.

Rebellious thoughts begin to flood my mind.

I envision Seth's russet skinned hand caressing my face. Him smiling and laughing, before enveloping me in a sweet, passionate kiss. Murmuring into my lips how much he adores me.

Suddenly, I'm being bombarded with new images of Seth.

His beautiful brown eyes are now bright with unshed tears. His face is filled with heartache and hurt, and he's glaring at me with a look of betrayal in his eyes. Why Bella? Why did you do this to me!

My mouth begins to feel dry, and I can sense the panic rising.

No! I can't hurt him. I will fight this with everything I have, even if it makes me miserable.

"I can't give in!" I repeat with more conviction.

In any other situation, I would simply steer clear of the person. Praying that any feelings would fade with time.

But staying away from Seth would be virtually impossible now that Sue and Charlie are becoming serious.

And not to mention the fact that I've already agreed to tutor him.

If I suddenly go back on my word to Charlie, he'll want to know why I've changed my mind.

What am I going to say then? Sorry Dad, I'm worried I might jump Sue's son and fellate him into oblivion!

But then realization hits me like a ton of bricks.

I can't back out of this, because it would hurt Charlie.

After my behavior at dinner, he'll probably make the same assumption Seth made. He'll believe his efforts are falling apart before he's really even started.

I think about how happy Charlie's been and I know it mostly due to Sue's warmth and love.

I simply can't let him down.

Although I'd have to draw every bit of self control I have to the forefront, I promised myself that I would tutor Seth, and keep these feelings at bay.

As I flick off my lamp, and snuggle into my covers, I take a deep breath.

Soon I'd get to put my new found self control to the test.

Seth's coming over tomorrow after school for his very first study session.

XxXxXxXx

As my alarm goes off, I resist the urge to kill my phone.

I'm groggy and disoriented as I stumble into the bathroom.

Suddenly it hits me with a jolt. I'm going to see Seth today!

I feel an involuntary smile spread across my face. One I quickly cover up with my hands, before I begin to scold myself mentally.

_You promised you'd control this. Think of Charlie!_

With my thoughts in order, I begin to get ready for school.

As I'm brushing my hair, I can hear someone humming…..loudly. Charlie?

Can't be, I think. Remembering he'd already left for the station.

I quickly glance up at my reflection in shock, as I realize I'm the one who's humming!

My eyes widen at this revelation.

Damnit, I was humming like Snow White or one of those other Disney chicks.

This is terrible! Those girls always had one thing in common. They all had it bad! Sighing and singing about some Prince or another. Risking life and limb for their fairy tale ending.

But this is no fairy tale, its reality.

In reality, I'll be graduating next year and heading off to college, while Seth will just be entering his sophomore year of high school. In the real world, I'll have to introduce him to people as my step brother, when I'm dying to say _boyfriend_.

I want Seth Clearwater. But not as my brother.

_Author's Note: Hey guys, I know there's a lot of notes in this chapter, but I wanted to liven things up. This next chapter will have some lemons. I'd like to know if you'd like to read them from Bella's point of view or Seth's. The poll is open!_


	9. Shiver

Chapter 9- Shiver

_Authors' Notes- Thanks to everyone who voted. And our winner is…..Seth! I admit I really wanted to do this from Seth's perspective anyway, so I'm pleased with the outcome lol! To everyone who reviewed, and gave their opinions, YOU ARE THE BEST! Some readers expressed they were growing impatient for Seth and Bella to acknowledge their feelings and become lovers. But as we know, everything is not always so cut and dry. Even the loveliest flower has to bloom. _

_Thank you for your patience and thanks for reading. _

_Side Note: In keeping with the last chapter, I've named this chapter after a Coldplay song as well. One that is perfect for Seth. The lyrics will be scattered throughout the chapter. Hope you like!_

_Seth's Perspective_

I could hardly contain the joy and anticipation that was coursing through me! I was going to be with her in a few short hours. Inhaling that scent of Vanilla and strawberries that seems to radiate from her flawless skin.

I had tried on a million different things this morning wanting to be perfect for her. Suddenly, I feel extremely self-conscious.

I mean I've heard girls whispering about me at school on a few occasions. I'm not an arrogant ass by any means, but females think I'm "hot stuff" and when I'm having a good day, I'm inclined to agree.

But today nothing seems to fit right!

My chest seems too puny or my jeans give my legs an unflattering look from certain angles. I feel like such a girl! I laugh quietly, before I throw myself onto the bed and groan.

I could hardly sit still from my barely contained excitement.

"Bella."

Her name leaves my lips like a prayer. Ha! It might as well be a prayer because it's the only religion I'm interested in. I would kneel at that temple _anytime. _I swiftly push that thought back into the gutter it crawled from.

I can't deny that my body basically begs for Bella. But I'd be lying if I said she didn't appeal to my mind also.

There's so much beneath that calm, collected façade she wears. I've barely scratched the surface. I doubt many people besides close friends and family truly has.

But I'm bursting to know how her mind works.

What's passing through her thoughts when she nibbles on her plump lip in anxiety?

What brings on the beautiful blushes that spread like wildfire through her ivory cheeks?

I'm positive many men desire Bella. Men who are better looking. _Older_. Better spoken. _Older_. Able to wine and dine her in ways I couldn't possibly dream of.

_So I look in your direction,_

_But you pay me no attention, do you?_

But no man will ever hold his breath in awe, the way I do when her laugh rings through the air. No man will feel the earth shift as I do when her perfect form draws near me; Or feel it crumble as that same form moves away.

_I know you don't listen to me._

_'cause you say you see straight through me, don't you?_

This was greater than desire. Bigger than lust, or an adolescent crush.

_And on and on from the moment I wake,_

_To the moment I sleep,_

_I'll be there by your side,_

_Just you try and stop me,_

_I'll be waiting in line,_

_Just to see if you care. _

It was…..love.

_And it's you I see, but you don't see me._

_And it's you I hear, so loud and so clear_

_I sing it loud and clear._

_And I'll always be waiting for you._

I was floored by my jarring self-admission. And tried to call upon my logic.

I'd met this girl just yesterday. Spoken to her for the briefest of moments. I couldn't even tell you the most basic of things about her.

But the feeling that had lodged itself in my gut and remained there since the moment I saw her was beyond logic.

I sat on my bed and let out a breath it felt like I'd been holding in forever.

"I love Bella Swan". I said softly, testing out the words on my tongue.

They felt…. right.

I closed my eyes, and the image of her smiling danced beneath my lids.

I'd been thinking of her all day. I couldn't concentrate on anything for more than a moment.

Every thought, no matter how unrelated, would lead me back to her.

This morning as my Mom was making breakfast she turned to me with a smile and asked if I wanted one egg or two.

It took me almost five minutes to answer. I was marveling at the fact that my Bella was almost as pale as the eggshell.

I shut my eyes tighter with a sigh.

I was hopeless, and it'd only be a matter of time before my Mom started asking questions.

As I lay in bed, I notice my backpack is still in the corner where I'd left it yesterday.

I begged off school today by telling my Mom I was feeling upset and nervous about my first tutoring session with Bella.

Giving the saddest face I could muster; I explained I'd rather study a bit on my own first, so I wouldn't come off as a complete idiot and embarrass myself. I added quickly, that I'd already done so by bringing home failing grades and possibly losing her love.

She was a goner.

I got a five minute hug, a two minute speech and a warm, oatmeal raisin cookie.

I know it was awful to do that to my Mom. I've never been one to lie or deceive. Especially not when it comes to her. I love that woman with ever fiber of my being.

But I simply didn't want to be bothered with anyone or anything that wasn't Bella today.

Yes I know, bad Seth.

Give me some slack though; it was a crime of passion!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I guess I ended up dozing off for a while, because suddenly my Mom was calling for me to come downstairs.

"Seth, honey I told Charlie we'd be there by five. It's a quarter to five now. We have to get going!" Her voice carries from the kitchen.

"Ok Mom, be right there!" I say quickly. My earlier anticipation quickly mingling with nervousness.

I quickly grab my backpack and ensure all the proper books are there.

Hey! Just because studying is not my top priority, doesn't mean I shouldn't care.

I quickly scale the steps and head for front the door.

Once we're in the car, my Mom decides to give me etiquette lessons.

"Be attentive. Don't want her to think you're wasting her time. And be polite; make sure you thank her properly. Seth, are you listening? Oh and invite her over for dinner, you know to show your grateful," She says this last part more to herself than to me.

I nod respectfully and smile at my Mom's giddiness. God I love this woman.

As we near the Swan residence my heart soars.

My beautiful Bella is just minutes away.

I practically fly out of the SUV, before knocking at their front door.

Clearly my Mom noticed, because she's giving me a rather curious look.

Damn! Mr. Subtle.

Luckily, before she can ask for an explanation, Charlie answers the door wearing a big grin.

"Seth, my boy! Come on in, Bella's waiting for you in her room," he announces cheerfully.

I give him a polite smile and a rushed hello, before hauling ass up the stairs.

"Where's the fire?" I hear Charlie say, in an amused tone.

My Mom laughs, "Who knows with teenagers."

I have to get myself in better check, I think quickly.

When I finally get to Bella's door, I'm almost hyperventilating.

I knock slowly on her door and hold my breath.

"Come on in!" Bella calls out.

When I walk into her room, I notice her eyes widen a bit and a blush is starting to spread over her cheeks.

Wait….is she blushing because of me?

As I draw nearer, I notice she's fighting a smile. Her eyes are full of some emotion I can't place.

When I point to the bed with a smile and a questioning look, she blushes again, before nodding her consent.

"Hey Seth," she murmurs gently.

"Hi, Bella," I say, barely hearing my response over my heartbeat.

We stare at each other for a few moments in pregnant silence.

"You needed help with something?" She asks, still staring into my eyes.

"Yeah-Yes, I've been having some trouble in a few classes," I say slightly embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed Seth. It's a big transition to make in a small amount of time. The work load pretty much doubles and the teachers get tougher," she says with an understanding smile.

_God, she's so breathtaking!_

"But on the bright side, at least the food is better." I joke.

She laughs and nods her head in agreement.

"Wise observation indeed Mr. Clearwater," she says with a grin.

"So where would you like to start first?" she asks, with a hint of a smile still on her lips.

"Lead me oh wise one, for you are the expert and I the lowly flunking apprentice", I say in my best English accent.

She laughs heartily, before giving me a mock punch on the shoulder.

"Be serious my "lowly apprentice" or it'll be off to the gallows with you," she says with a smirk.

I pretend to straighten up my posture as to say she has my undivided attention.

Raising one eyebrow, I run over my form with my hand. "Better?" I ask with a smile.

Her eyes linger on my chest and take on a hungry look. Her gaze then moves to my face.

"Perfect. In every possible way." She says as she holds my gaze.

I think I just forgot how to breathe!

Suddenly, every feeling I'm been trying to contain comes back tenfold.

I move the back pack that's acting as a barrier between us and slide closer to Bella.

I see her chocolate eyes widen, but she doesn't retreat.

I place my large hand on top of her small, pale one, and caress it softly.

As I do this, I look up to make sure she's still comfortable.

She's looking conflicted but she hasn't pulled away yet.

I then move my hand to her face and trace the smooth planes of her skin.

My fingers glide over the plush, pink lips that have kept me in torment all day.

She lets out a tiny gasp and looks up at me with longing.

Suddenly, she gently grasps my finger, taking it into her warm mouth.

I can feel it being enclosed by her soft, full lips. And my body shivers at the sensation.

I feel my erection pressing against my jeans as I lean into Bella. Her scent sweeter than I remember.

Removing my finger slowly, I ask the question I'd been thinking since I met her.

"May I kiss you, Bella?" I ask softly, my face just inches from her own.

Bella bites her bottom lip and her brow furrows. She appears to be thinking something over.

I remain quiet as she works through her internal conflict.

As much as I want this, I would never attempt to pressure her if she's unsure.

Just as I prepare to apologize for my forward behavior, I hear her mutter something.

"I'm sorry, I actually didn't hear you", I say sheepishly.

She looks up at me with a resigned look on her face. "I said, yes. Kiss me Seth".

I sat there in total shock for a moment. But my shock was quickly replaced with need.

I inch in slowly, cautiously. After placing her face in my hands, I press my lips against hers.

Soon, I feel her lips crashing against mine hungrily.

Her fingers weave themselves into my hair and she pulls gently, sending a thrill though me.

Breathing heavily, I kiss a trail down her now flushed cheek and continue making my way down.

As I get to her breasts, I give her a curious look.

She quickly sits up and begins to unbutton her top.

As she slowly removes it, I see her full, creamy white breasts peeking out of a lilac colored bra.

I feel a tight pull in my groin. I want to feel them pressed against my mouth.

I want to mount her and gently slide my length into her.

I want to make love to her and hear her moan my name.

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door.

"Bella, Seth, you guys okay in there? I bought you some sandwiches", my Mom's voice rings out.

Bella's eyes widen in horror. Damn!

Quickly, I start thinking of ways to hide my raging hard on. I grab my backpack, as it's the best thing I can think of.

Meanwhile, Bella is buttoning her blouse and moving further away from me.

I know it's illogical given the circumstances, but her moving away from me hurt like hell.

"Come on in Sue," Bella says once she's finished.

In walks my Mom with a tray holding two Pb&J sandwiches and a couple glasses of milk.

"Here you go", she says with a wide smile.

"Thanks," Bella and I say in unison.

My mom giggles at this before heading back downstairs.

Unsure of what to say, I look over at Bella.

She looks sad, as if she's about to cry.

I quickly rush over to see what's the matter.

"Bella, sweetie what's wrong?" I ask gently.

"Oh Seth, I'm awful. You're still a child. And Sue's child at that," she says with tears streaming down her face.

Seeing her tears bring a sharp pain to my chest.

I sigh sadly. I'd already figured my age was the issue.

"Bella, you're right about one thing. I am my mother's child and will be that no matter what age I make it to. But I am not a child. Please don't let the fact that I'm flunking a few classes make you think I'm mentally inept. Because I'm not. I can keep up with any conversation your friends can. And I can love you and please you too. You simply have to stop fighting this and give us a chance". I say in a determined voice.

She looks at me and sighs. "I know you're mature for your age, but Seth, what about your Mom and Charlie?

This question brings me up short as there's really no easy answer.

"Bella, do you care about me?" I ask, almost dreading the answer.

"Yes," she says without hesitation. The smile I give her in reply is so wide I fear it may rip my face.

"Do you want to be with me?" I ask hesitatingly.

"Yes, I believe I do." She replies after a long moment.

"Then don't fight it. Please give us a chance," I beg.

She looks up with sad eyes but smiles gently, "Anything for you, Seth."


	10. Stalker's Anthem

Chapter 10_- _Stalker's Anthem

_Authors' Notes- I love that I don't have to shamelessly beg for reviews. You guys are so freaking awesome! How the hell did I get so lucky? Anyhow, I have a thank you for all your support. Read up!_

_P.S. if you like Edwards POV, (as sorted as it may be) speak up, don't be shy. I'll add him in the mix as a regular. Why? Because you guys are badass! Lol_

_Warning: Edward is into some REALLY dark and depraved things. If it's too much I sincerely apologize. I never want to offend, only present my characters as I've imagined them. _

_Edward's Perspective_

_That freaking slut! As she sucks face with that fucking Indian kid, nausea encloses me. They're going at it all gooey eyed like they're soul mates or some shit! Give me a fucking break. _

_As Bella takes her top off, I can't stop the jealousy that's coursing through me. Goddamn whore! She should be doing this with me! Making my cock grow as she pushes her sweet tits into my view. _

_Feeling her tight walls close in, as she moans for me. Slamming my need into her, over and over again. Then, watching with smug satisfaction as I come all over that pretty flushed face._

_I feel my erection begging to be freed. I quickly zip down my fly, going past my boxers, and place a hand on my firm member. _

_I visualize fucking Bella while I squeeze her throat. Her rasping for air, begging and crying, turning red all over. But I just laugh and fuck her. Making sure she can hear me gulping in huge gusts of breath. There bitch, you get air when I say you get air. Slamming my cock into her mouth with such force I can hear her jaw crack. She tries to pull away, but I shove deeper, grabbing her hair and yanking when I sense resistance. I feel the pressure building as I stroke faster, harder. _

_Fucking her, prying her legs open while she pleads with fearful eyes. Yes! I stroke faster. I slap her hard across the face. Again, and again. She starts to bleed from her mouth but I just laugh and fuck her. _

_Shit! _

_I come hard and can't help the moans that escape me as I come all over Bella's closet floor. My breaths come out heavy and labored. _

_They clearly can't hear the moans as their too busy slobbering all over each other, and for once I'm glad._

_I'd been watching Bella secretly for two days now. Everyone in town knows her dumb ass father keeps a "hidden" key under the eave. Some fucking Police chief! I roll my eyes at his naiveté. _

_I'd gotten the idea when the stuck-up bitch shunned me for speaking the truth. _

_Now, I come over before school's ends; making sure to leave the closet cracked only a smidgen. _

_You'd think a chick would be in and out of her closet nonstop. But this skank is a true weirdo. Keeps all her shit in drawers. _

_I usually stay hidden in her closet until she and Sergeant Retard go to bed, then I sneak out the window. Landing smooth on the ground like Chuck Norris or some shit._

_God, I hate myself for being so….intrigued by her. _

_Oh who the fuck am I kidding? _

_Obsessed. This is flat out obsession. Even in all my fucked upness I see that. _

_I quickly begin to let stirrings of hope grow. _

_I could train her! Train her to be what I want her to be._

_Train her like my Dad trained my Mom. _

_He'd use belts, fists, and extension cords, even irons, to ensure my mother learned her place and never forgot it. And even though he'd been dead for 4 years that bitch hasn't forgotten a second of it._

_I think of my father with a proud smile._

_Yes, Bella and I could be together, but I'd have to train her first._

_I look at the scene that's playing out before me, and snort with amusement. _

_Well at least the whore has the good grace to feel guilty. The fucking mutt is a kid, 13 or 14 tops!_

_But I know better than anyone that the young ones are the sweetest lays. _

_I suddenly think of my sister, Alice, and lick my lips with desire. _

_That slut wanted it, so I gave it to her. As a matter of fact, I think I'll give it to her tonight and pretend I'm fucking Bella. Good practice for the future._

_My weak fucking mother had better not say a word about it either or I'll break her neck where Alice can see. I will not be refused in my own damn house! I fight to suppress the rage that pulsing just beneath the surface._

_Suddenly, the mutt is gone and Bella's getting ready for bed. As I lay against the wall waiting for my cue, I clean up my spilled seed with a random shirt. _

_I hear her sigh and click her lamp off and I know she'll be out in a matter of minutes. _

_I begin to think about all the things I have in store for her and my mouth curls up into a bitter smile. _

_I'll have her! Either willingly or not so willingly, I think with a happy grin._


	11. For Whom The Bella Tolls

Chapter 11-For Whom The Bella Tolls

_Authors' Notes- I'm relieved and pleasantly surprised; I have yet to receive one bad reaction to my take on Edward. Which confirms my suspicions….YOU ARE ALL FREAKING AWESOME! _

_I must admit I'm not the biggest Edward fan, wait, don't shoot! _

_Lol, I have nothing against him, it's just I feel he gets away with a lot because he's ethereal and loaded. If an average looking (or below average looking) 17 year old, lower class guy, was as possessive or "lovingly" overprotective in the way Edward is, it would be called a teen abuse case. But the wealth, the brooding, and the beauty, added with the mystery of the supernatural, make it seem alluring. Strip away all that, and you have a teenage control freak. _

_In lamest terms, Christian Grey minus the god-like appearance, wealth and class, but with the same twisted compulsion ;) BTW I love 50 Shades of Grey don't you?_

_Anyway, enough of my yammering. I am a huge fan of YOU, the readers. So read up!_

Seth's Perspective

As I get into the passenger seat of my Mom's car, I become lost in thought.

The girl of my dreams had been receptive to me, she'd let down her guard for me. And how did I repay her trust, her affections?

I mauled her like a goddamn bear!

I let out a sigh, as I run my fingers through my hair.

I hadn't wanted things to play out that way. _Well, actually, yeah I did. _I think with an impish grin.

No, but honestly, I didn't want Bella to think this was strictly physical. Like I just had a hard-on I wanted to rub out or something.

I wanted to be taken seriously, and that takes time and trust.

Yet there we were making love declarations two days in. I chuckle softly, shaking my head at the idiocy of it all.

But I meant every idiotic word of it.

That woman takes my breath away. And I give it to her gladly.

It's better to have empty lungs, than an empty heart.

My Mom breaks into my reverie a short while later, when she climbs into the driver's side.

Her face is flushed and her lips look a bit swollen, but that isn't stopping her from grinning like the Cheshire cat.

I bite my bottom lip to keep from laughing. You better work Mom! I think the RuPaul quote and nearly die from laughter.

Leah is a huge fan of RuPaul's Drag race and runs around singing "Glamazon" all damn day. Initially, I thought she'd gone mad. But after watching a few episodes with her, I saw the humor in it. She was happy for the company, that is, until I asked her when she would be trying out for the show.

I throw a quick glance at my Mom, and notice she's managed to get a handle on her giddiness…sort of.

Neither of us says much on the ride back home. No doubt her thoughts are with Charlie, while mine never move from Bella.

Those Swans must have some powerful mojo, I think with a smile.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

As I lay in bed, I start thinking of ways to show Bella my intentions are sincere.

I want to take her on a proper date. No more of this cloak and daggers crap.

That makes it seem like I'm ashamed to be seen with her or something.

_Or she's ashamed to be seen with you. _My subconscious hisses_._

I close my eyes in a grimace, as the thought hits me full force.

I know the age difference is eating her alive.

I saw how pained she had looked tonight, it nearly broke my heart.

But it also hurt on a deeper level.

Why so little faith? Did she see no sign of maturity in me at all?

When will she realize that I'm capable?

I'm well aware of how to treat a woman.

I know how to put my ego aside and acknowledge my mistakes.

I know when to speak and when to stop speaking, and listen.

And most importantly, I know that a person is not an object to be possessed or controlled. But is to be lavished with love and acceptance. Adored for their shortcomings, as well as their strengths.

I am capable of love, damn it!

I sigh in frustration.

_My Bella_. Her pessimism will have us doomed before we even try.

And as much as I adore her, I simply can't sit back and watch that happen.

I'm going to prove to her that my affections are not temporary or "subject to change".

I love her.

In my heart, I love her.

In my mind, I love her.

My soul yearns for her, and my body quickens for her.

This is more than wanting to cop a few feels and brag to my idiot friends.

But she would continue to treat me like a child if I didn't change things, and soon.

I needed a game plan.

I still wanted to show her me, but I needed her to see me in my entirety.

The next time we were together, there would be no grab-assing, I promise myself quietly.

I mean, shouldn't I want to get to know the person I'm in love with?

We'd never even had a proper conversation. Ha! And I wonder why they're doubts.

I shake my head in exasperation.

I need her to get a feel for my mind and my personality.

And just maybe, that will squash some of the reservations she has.

As I begin to relax more, I start thinking about my favorite part of the evening.

She wants to be with me.

Me!

Flawless, radiant, lust evoking, Bella Swan, wants to be with me!

I nearly tossed her on my shoulder, and did a victory dance when she spoke those words.

Even now I feel a wide smile spreading across my face.

It's amazing how she can still manage to warm my heart from miles away.

As I close my eyes, her sweet face presents itself. Effectively, lulling me to sleep.


	12. Breaking Down Walls

Chapter 12- Breaking Down Walls

_Authors' Notes- I have some big plans for this story, so I really hope you're ready for the ride. I promised things would get supernatural and they will, but be patient! I'm going to do things a little bit different, I really hope you like the new direction I take this story in. _

_With that said, have I told you how awesome you are today? No? Well, YOU ARE AWESOME!_

_Bella is finally trying to let down her guard and follow her heart. But like all decisions, there will be backlash. As always, Thank You. And Read Up!_

Bella's Perspective

I woke up wearing a huge dopey grin. For once I was fully alert and feeling refreshed.

I knew I owed my new found good mood to Seth.

_Seth. _

I can't believe how quickly things got out of control last night.

And with Charlie and Sue just downstairs at that!

But I'm tired of apologizing for how I feel and what I want.

I've always been the type of person to sacrifice my wants and needs for someone else's happiness.

Even my move to Forks wasn't really what I'd wanted. I only did it for Renee and Phil.

They were absolutely miserable being apart. Soon Renee's usual buoyancy started to be replaced with sullenness.

So I, always wanting to be the heroine, recommended I go spend some time with Charlie in Forks.

My mother pretended the suggestion was ridiculous for an admirable amount of time.

But as the weeks flew by, and her need for Phil increased, her resolve weakened.

I uprooted my entire life. All my childhood friends forgotten, every potential romance nipped, any stability I'd once known forsaken.

All to ensure that my Mom would be happy in the end.

I don't regret my decision in the slightest.

I'm just tired of being the selfless one while everyone else around me is content.

I want _my_ happy ending.

I want to be able to have a real relationship with Seth without wondering how it will affect Charlie.

I simply can't continue to live my life this way.

Its high time Bella Swan put her feelings first for once!

Feeling more hopeful than I have in a while, I launch into my morning routine and prepare for school.

After my shower, I go to my closet, hoping to find something I've yet to wear this semester.

I'm immediately hit with a sweet scent, it smells vaguely familiar, but I can't seem to place it.

I swiftly thumb through the shirts and blouses, and notice the one I had in mind is missing.

_That's Odd._

I settle on a cute fuchsia v-neck blouse instead. I grab a pair of cropped jeans from my drawer and find my multi-colored scarf from Forever 21.

After I've dressed, I grab my silver flats and race downstairs for a quick bowl of cereal.

I'm surprised to find Charlie sitting in the kitchen enjoying a cup of coffee and reading his paper.

"Hey Dad, no station this morning?," I ask as I grab the milk from the fridge.

"Oh, morning Bells, I decided to go in a little later today." He says with a grin.

"Sue is bringing out the teenager in you Dad. Slacking off responsibility! What's next, a Mohawk?" I ask in mock horror.

My dad chooses to ignore me and go back to his paper. But I can see he's wearing a huge grin.

I suddenly remember my assignment for History class.

We're supposed to make inquiries to our parents about our heritage and lineage.

There will be a group project all about the subject of our family histories.

I'm kind of excited since I've rarely ever talked to Renee or Charlie about anything to do with our family tree. All I know is Renee is of Irish and English descent.

"Dad, I have a school project coming up that's all about my family lineage, care to enlighten me a bit?" I ask as pour my cereal.

He seems wary for a moment, but eventually puts down his paper and clears his throat.

"Well Bells, I think you're old enough to understand some things that might have been a bit…confusing, when you were little." Charlie says, and rubs his neck awkwardly.

_Wait, What?_

"I'm sure you've noticed I never talked much about my side of the family. And when I'm done, I think you'll understand why." He takes a deep breath.

_Wow, that bad huh?_

"Bells, my Grandparents were married in a time where even if your marriage wasn't "working", you stuck it out. Divorce was pretty much frowned upon. Well, my Grandmother caught the "wandering eye", so to speak." He says as his face flushes with embarrassment.

_Go Nana. Bow Chicca Wow Wow!_

"Anyway, they had a Quileute fella' who used to tend to their ranch named Ephraim." He says in a hushed tone. And I just knew the other shoe was about to drop.

"Wait! Ephraim, as in Ephraim Black? As in, Jake's Great-Grandad?" I ask in a shocked tone.

My Dad lets out a resigned sigh, "Yep, one and the same." He says matter of factly.

"He and your Great-Grandma started an affair that lasted for quite some time. That next year she gave birth to a healthy baby boy, your Grandpa Neil."

Charlie stops here and gives me a look.

Holy Hell! Grandpa Neil was their love child!

"So Grandpa Neil is Half-Quileute?" I ask.

"Would seem that way, seeing as her and my Granddad were sleeping in separate rooms by that time." He says and takes a long sip of coffee.

I chew on my lip as I mull over this new information.

"Wait, so what did your Grandpa say? I mean he had to know, since they weren't….you know." I ask shyly.

"Bells, part of their relationship issues were due to the fact that my Granddad couldn't give her any children. After my Dad turned up, she was happier than she'd ever been. So My Granddad sort of ignored the obvious, and went along with it." He explains.

Poor Grandpa, that had to kill him. But he put on a smile anyway.

Guess I just learned where I got my selfless mindset from.

Another thought strikes me and I puff up in excitement.

"So I'm part Quileute?" I ask intrigued.

"Yes ma'am, your adulterous Great-grandma saw to that." He says with a chuckle.

I grin at Charlie, but my mind is racing a mile a minute.

I couldn't wait to tell Seth. We had a stronger tie than we initially thought.

When I arrived at school, I told Mike and Jessica about my newfound discovery.

"Wow, sounds cool," Jessica gushed.

"Sounds like an episode of All My Children to me," Mike muttered.

I laughed at their totally opposite reactions, and told them to hurry or we'd be late for class.

When I made it to my next class, I sat at my usual seat and got out my books.

When I heard the chair next to me being pulled out, I expected to see my usual partner.

Instead, I looked right into the flawless face of….Edward Cullen.

_Damn. Damn. Damn._

I huffed, and turned as far away from him as humanly possible.

I couldn't deal with his bi-polar crap today.

He didn't seem dejected or offended by my actions though.

He seemed….amused.

_Smug bastard._

"Hello, Bella." He says with a smirk.

I feel my blood boiling at his cockiness and continue to ignore him.

"Did you see what I just did there? That's called a greeting. That's what civilized people do when they meet. Unless you're a heathen," He says with a dazzling smile.

I feel my breath catch. _Smug, beautiful bastard._

Suddenly, he's in my face.

He stares intently into my eyes. "You're not a heathen are you Bella?" He asks in a soft, intense voice.

"Because all heathens are tamed eventually," he continues, his eyes smoldering.

There's an undercurrent of something in his voice. Almost like a threat.

He has a wild look in his eyes and my body locks up in fear.

My mind begins screaming out warnings_. _

_This boy is dangerous! Run!_

"Stay the fuck away from me!" I hiss.

Although Edwards' eyes widen in surprise, it takes only a moment for him to recompose his nonchalant demeanor.

But he didn't move quickly enough. I saw the emotion that flickered across his face.

It was pure rage.

"Never", He says almost inaudibly.

Without looking back over at Edward, I quickly gather my things and tell my teacher I feel ill. He reluctantly excuses me to the Nurse's office.

As much as I hated to lie, I had to get out of there. That boy was really creeping me out.

What the hell does he mean _never_?

I run my fingers through my hair and try to figure out my next move.

I decide since I've already lied about feeling ill, I might as well milk it for all it's worth.

With a sigh, I head for the main office.

Once I notify the clerk that I'm ill, she tells me I'm excused for the remainder of the day.

I head to my car feeling a mixture of extreme relief and guilt.

As I start the car, I consider whether or not this is serious enough to mention it to Charlie.

I quickly decide against it though. No point in overreacting, Right?


	13. Nightmares

Chapter 13- Nightmares

_Authors' Notes: Hope you enjoy this chapter. I will always try to update on a regular basis, if I can. You guys are awesome and deserve it. Know that I will NEVER hold a story hostage simply because you don't review. Your opinions are respected and appreciated, never mandatory. But remember you do have a voice, don't be afraid to use it. As always, Thank you! And read up!_

Once I make it into my room, I'm still feeling kind of jittery.

I take a hot shower, hoping that it'll help calm my nerves.

To my relief, the shower does actually seem to help.

Once I've dried my hair, I head to my closet and grab some lounging clothes. A simple t-shirt and shorts will do.

When I opened the closet door, I was once again hit with that same sweet odor from this morning.

Except now I could place it. Because I'd been breathing it in all through 2nd period.

Edward Cullen!

I feel nauseous, as repulsion and fear surge through me.

Holy hell! That freak had been in my house?

I quickly turn to call Charlie at the station, unsure of how dangerous Edward really is.

And, I run smack dab into a sculpted chest.

_Oh Shit!_

Edward is looking down at me, with a cruel grin on his flawless lips.

I quickly try to run, but he grabs me and flings me onto my bed.

"Oh Bella, please don't rush on my account baby," He says, voice dripping with sarcasm.

As I look on in terror, he quickly slides a copy of my house key into his pocket.

_Oh God, he'd found the key under the eave. Shit!_

"Edward please, don't do this." I beg.

But my pleading seems to only make his eyes darken with lust.

"Oh baby, you're going to love my cock, don't worry. And if you don't, I'll fuck you in every way imaginable until you do." He says venomously.

I whimper, as the true gravity of the situation sinks in.

I can't fight him off; he's bigger and stronger than I am.

He's going to attempt to rape me, and he'll succeed.

Bile rises in my throat and I start to gag.

I can feel the tears running down my face, as he edges closer to me.

"Oh, there will be plenty of time to test your gag reflex Bella," He says lasciviously.

I glare at him in disgust.

I would fight this motherfucker tooth and nail, you can bank on that!

He suddenly has me pinned under his body, and is crushing his lips into mine.

It's not sweet like the kiss I shared with Seth.

It's angry.

Violent.

Desperate.

I immediately begin to claw at his face, effectively embedding my nails into his skin.

"You goddamn Bitch!" He roars in fury.

He slaps me hard across the face and searing pain spreads across it like flames.

I let out a strangled cry as he presses his body against me.

I can feel his erection grinding into me, and he once again begins to kiss me.

"I'm going to fuck you Miss Swan. I'm going to fuck that tight, prudish pussy. And every time you pull back, I'm going to knock you flat on your ass. And then I'll fuck that too." He growls.

I'm audibly sobbing at this point and my vision is blurry from crying.

As Edward begins removing his pants, I hear heavy footsteps downstairs.

We both freeze.

"Bells! The school called and said you weren't feeling well. So I figured I'd come keep you company in case you needed anything."Charlie calls out.

I've never loved Charlie more than I do at this moment.

Edward hisses a string of profanities before jumping up from the bed.

"Don't think that this shit is over. Because it isn't, not by a fucking long shot. And if you mention a word of this shit to your old man, I will snap that Indian kid's neck!" He says angrily.

My eyes widen in horror.

Oh God, Seth!

How the hell does he know about Seth?

Then a sickening realization strikes me.

He's hadn't only been _to_ my house, he had been watching me from _inside_ it!

The very thought of him hurting Seth fills me with pain and rage.

"If you ever lay a fucking finger on him, I will kill you." I snarl.

He smirks at me, but I can see irritation play across his face.

"Threats from the whore." He muses.

"No, promises from the whore, bitch." I snap back.

Suddenly, I can hear Charlie coming up the stairs.

Whatever Edward had been about to say, was quickly forgotten.

He sends me one last glare, before making his escape through the window.

I suddenly hear a gentle knock on the door.

"Bells?" Charlie calls in a worried tone.

"Yeah Dad, come on in," I reply in a raspy voice.

When he enters he quickly walks over and presses his hand against my forehead, checking for a fever.

"Bells, you look terrible honey," He mutters.

"I _feel_ terrible Dad," I say honestly.

He face softens, as he gives me a look of sympathy.

"Well, climb into bed, rest never hurts. You up for some soup?" He asks.

"Yeah, soup sounds great Dad." I reply, fight the growing lump in my throat.

_Charlie you are the best and I love you._

"Alright then, I'll be back shortly," He says before giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Dad," I say on the verge of tears.

"Yeah Bells?" He stops and turns back towards me.

"Thank you." I say with all the love and sincerity I can muster.

Charlie's eyes widen in surprise.

"Anytime and anything, Bells. Always." He says with a smile.

I nod slowly, willing my tears to stay put until Charlie leaves.

When he finally did, the levees broke.

Where the hell do I go from here?

I mean I know the smart thing to do is to alert Charlie, so we can have the locks changed. And possibly get a restraining order in the process.

I mean that nutcase has the key.

He'll continue coming in here like he pleases until he finally succeeds in raping, and possibly killing me.

There was only one thing keeping me from racing down there at this very moment.

_Seth._

I can't even bear the prospect of him being harmed.

Of course Edward knew that when he threatened him.

I groan in frustration.

I had to tell Charlie.

Edward is totally unpredictable and unstable.

I couldn't risk him coming here and hurting Charlie or Sue. _Or Seth._

I walk downstairs and find Charlie in the kitchen.

"Bells, don't be so impatient, I was on my way up with the grub," he says playfully.

I suddenly lose it.

I begin sobbing and I can feel the tears making a trail down my shirt.

Charlie's eyes widen in panic and his arms are suddenly wrapped around me.

"Isabella! What's going on? Should I call 911?" He asks sounding terrified.

"No, dad," I reply softly.

"Then what is it? Bells, you have to talk to me!" He demands.

"I just found out that a boy from school has been using our hidden key to come into the house. He's been watching me Dad. He followed me home from school today, and he…" I can't finish my sentence. I hold Charlie tighter and begin sobbing again.

Charlie grabs my shoulders and begins to shake me urgently.

"Bells, what did he do baby? He didn't….mess with you _down there_, did he?" Charlie's says quietly. I can feel the panic radiating from him.

"He tried Dad, if you hadn't walked in when you did…he was already on top of me", I mumble into his chest.

Charlie's face is turning redder and redder by the second. He's seething.

"Anything else honey?" He asks in a deceptively calm voice.

"I tried to fight back…and the bastard hit me." I say, finally feeling outrage.

"What! God damnit Bella, you let me just walk around without saying a word about it?" He asks incredulously.

I simply nod my head. But I see his eyes widen in realization.

"The son of a bitch threatened you didn't he?" He asks furiously.

I nod again. "He said he'd hurt Seth if I told you. I just couldn't face Sue again if he got hurt because of me." I say slowly.

But I know I'm not being completely honest with Charlie.

Although I would feel guilty for putting Sue through that, my reasons are entirely selfish.

I can't risk Seth being hurt because he's _mine_.

Charlie muttered profanities under his breath.

"What's his name Bella?" He asks as he walks over to the phone.

"What are going to do?" I ask warily.

"His Name Bella!"Charlie shouts. I can feel his rage from across the room.

"Edward Cullen", I say weakly.

"Ha, Nathan's boy. Well the goddamn apple didn't fall far from the fucking tree!" He says as he picks up the receiver.

He eventually gets hold of one of the officer's at the station.

He tells him to send one squad car over to the Cullen house and one to our house.

After he informs the officer that he's on his way to the Cullen house, he calls a locksmith to change our locks.

Before he leaves he pulls me into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you Bells. I was just upset. I'm proud of you honey. You are such a strong young lady. Thank you for trusting me with this", he says as he kisses my forehead.

"I love you Daddy." I say as he turns to leave.

"I love you too pumpkin. I'll be back soon." He says with a soft look.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Once I'm alone, I start to feel nervous.

What if Edward is too smart for them?

Surely he wouldn't go home right after a botched rape attempt. _Would he?_

I got my answer about 30 minutes later, when Charlie called to say they had apprehended Edward.

He'd been in his bedroom playing Guitar Hero, as if nothing had occurred.

_Smug bastard._

They'd also found one of my shirts in Edward's room. It was covered in his "fluids".

_Ugh._

But to build a case that would actually hold up in court, they had to prove unlawful entry.

They'd found the hidden key on Edward's person, but he could easily say I'd given it to him.

You know that "it was totally consensual, we're dating" bullshit.

So they were coming to dust the house for fingerprints.

But Edward's defense was really doomed regardless of the findings.

The police had found his laptop and he had literally hundreds of videos; all featuring rape and bondage porn.

Considering what I was accusing him of, it didn't look too good.

I just hoped they would issue a restraining order, you know without me have to be killed first.

I curl up on the sofa and think about all that's happened today.

I had once accused Forks of being a boring, hick town. I scoff softly.

They're basically breeding Ted Bundy's here.


	14. Daddy Issues

Chapter 14- Daddy Issues

_Author's Notes: May I first humbly beg you forgiveness for my long absence? Let's kiss and make up (figuratively of course, lol) How about a chapter today, and another tomorrow. One of which will be from a much unexpected perspective? Good. I hope you'll like it. I had writers' block for a while, but I always knew exactly where I wanted to go with the story. I guess I was a bit worried about how you guys might receive it. It's….unconventional, to say the least. I really want to hear your honest opinions. Oh and guys, I've missed you! = )_

_P.S.: I give a little insight into Edward's mind and childhood, so he's not as hardcore in this chapter. I think it's a bit more tolerable._

Edward's Perspective

As I lay in the empty holding cell, I flash one of the police women a crooked smile. She has to be about late-30's, "vintage pussy" so to speak, kind of mousy looking, but not unattractive.

The bitch flushed fire-engine red and looked as if she might faint on the spot. I snort with amusement. I've just been booked for attempted rape, assault, and unlawful entry, and this woman, who surely knows this, is batting her eyelashes like I'm the answer to all her prayers. _Fucking women. _

As I lay my head against the wall, I feel a sharp pain where Swan tried to rip my face off. I have to fight back a smile.

Just thinking about her calling me a bitch in that sweet, soft voice, was enough to lighten my dour mood. I'd underestimated her, a poor mistake on my part. Fear and desperation will make a person do extreme things. I assumed that I had instilled enough fear to keep her compliant. Instead the fear made her cavalier. She's not the fragile ice princess I attempt to portray in my debasement of her. In fact she has brass and resilience that I find…._shoot me now_…..Strangely attractive.

I groan loudly. What the fuck is happening to me? I don't want to be challenged by a fucking woman. They're weak and run purely on emotion. I mean that weepy look on her face when I mentioned that fucking Indian kid. It was like I just made her watch Steel Magnolias or some shit. Fucking pathetic and illogical. She sat up bolt straight, whereas a minute ago she was a shake a way from an epileptic fit, and threatened me. _Her attacker! _If I'd actually meant to kill her, she would have been dead at that moment. It's illogical shit like that, that turns your run of the mill robberies into murders. Or a simple carjacking into a double homicide.

But for a second, just a very quick fucking second, I wished that someone felt that strongly about me….to lose all logic.

I knew one of the officer's had phoned my mother with news of my arrest, yet I can't say I was surprised that she hadn't bailed me out. That bitch was probably throwing back margaritas in celebration, and Alice was probably supplying her with the ice. My mother despises me, almost as much as I loathe her. But like I said, fear is potent.

She recognizes the same demons that made my father beat her within an inch of her life, peeking out from behind these eyes. I see it in her face every time she risks a glance at me; her look a strange mixture of horror, disgust, and pity.

As if I needed her fucking pity! It's she who is the piteous one. If my mother ever in fact had a backbone, my father had beaten it out of her long ago. Right along with 3 unborn children and the majority of her adult teeth.

I used to cry for that bitch. I used to sob into my pillow and pray that her shrill screams would end. I would find spare change on the way home from school and save it in a piggy bank for her. "Our getaway money". We'd leave daddy behind and then she'd smile again. But this time there wouldn't be wounds caked with blood surrounding her full lips, or red coating her white teeth. It would just be us, together and happy.

But in reality that bitch was weak, like all women. She went back for seconds, and thirds, and one hundredths. And after he'd beat her to a bloody pulp, jerking her back and forth like a ragdoll, they'd fuck like rabbits. Like rabbits on crank, would be more accurate.

She'd come out in her cheap robe, with black eyes and busted lips, humming like a goddamn psycho.

That was when I decided she deserved everything she got. If in her warped mind she thought this shit was any semblance to love, so-fucking-be-it.

I found myself craving a connection, any connection at all, with my father. So when he would fly into one of his rages, be it for a broken dish or an empty stove, instead of running and hiding, I stayed and observed.

I would watch each blow licked her pink flesh. Her wide cinnamon eyes darting restlessly around the room.

He was almost like an animal; it was frightening, and intriguing. To be free in that manner, no inhibitions or moral dilemmas, was an extremely alluring thought then. _It_ _still is._

"Cullen! Your mother just called to say you'll be bailed out shortly," yells a scrawny officer.

"Tell her to get the molasses out of her ass and get here, now!" I growl.

I can feel disapproving eyes glaring at me, but I don't give a fuck. This shit was driving me crazy.

As I lay there, my eyes watching the ceiling, I hear whispering. I lean up slightly to hear a little better.

"They found two dead hikers I heard. Both completely covered in blood, but not a drop of it left in em'." Says a gruff voice. "Bullshit." Replies an incredulous female voice. "God's honest. Coroner filed the report this morning." The male says in a stern voice. The woman makes a clucking noise and I hear them move away to continue their hushed conversation.

Well, that was fucking weird.

Just as I start to lie back in the bed, I hear my mother's dry voice. Confirming that my freedom has arrived, I jerk up with a grin.

The jailer opens my cell, but is wearing a look of barely controlled contempt. He would probably give his left nut to spend some unmonitored "quality time" with me. But I happily flip him the bird and grab my shit. Not even bothering to waste my breath on my clueless mother.

As I shrug into my jacket, I hear them rattling on about court dates and restraining orders, but I push past them and out the door.

"Edward!" Where are you going? The car is parked over there!" My mother calls out.

She's attempting to keep pace with me as I walk towards the street.

"I'm walking home, I'll see you later." I reply dismissively.

"But, they said-

"Fuck what they said! _I said,_ I'll see you later!" I snap.

She backs down immediately. _Weak bitch._

I trudge along the deserted street, noticing all the shops look closed for the night.

As I'm walking, I hear a loud rustling in the trees.

Panic grips me. I look around wildly, trying to assess the potential threat.

But after standing still for what seemed like an eternity, there was only silence.

I give myself a mental shake. _Man the fuck up Ed._

As I'm turning the corner, a figure appears out of nowhere.

My initial instinct is to run…._fast_. But my baser instinct is telling me that would be a huge mistake.

The figure begins to approach slowly. It's movement is very graceful, very feline. _Very_ _predator._

I begin to make out a face; it's a blond guy, average height and build. And he's grinning a face splitting grin. It should relieve me, but it makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

He's getting even closer and I notice he has…._OH_ _SHIT!_

Crimson red eyes.

"Oh God", I mumble.

"No, James will suffice." His smile stretching impossibly wider.


	15. Sympathy For The Devil

Chapter 15- Sympathy For The Devil

_Authors' Notes- Hi there, hope you enjoyed the previous chapter! I haven't gotten much feedback on it, but like I always say, reviews aren't everything. I'm content just having such awesome readers =) I've read some reviews and I've noticed a few people really don't want Edward to become immortal. Unfortunately, this story wouldn't progress properly if he wasn't. But I always respect and appreciate your opinions. I offer a truce of sorts. Tell me if you notice it._

_This chapter is named for the Rolling Stones song "Sympathy For The Devil". Firstly, because I love the song. Secondly, because I loved Interview with a Vampire. Lastly, because it so perfectly mirrors James._

_As always, thanks for reading. And now, read up!_

James' Perspective

As I approached the boy I could feel the anxiety and fear pouring off him in buckets. It fed the darkest parts of my soul, which devoured his terror gladly.

The boy, even for a human was almost flawless. Aesthetically speaking. He had a face like Michelangelo's David, as if his very being were chiseled from stone. I didn't need to see his body to know that it too was the very image of perfection.

A feeling I hadn't felt for a very long time struck me with intense force_. _

_Jealousy._

If I'd had that face back when I was a rent boy on the streets of London…Well I would have fared much better. _And starved a little less._

It's a lot easier to peddle flesh, when it's desirable flesh. But I'd always been of average looks.

My eye color was average, a subtle blue-green. My nose was neither chiseled nor Roman, it was common. My build, average. My hair, a boring blonde. Half the boys on the street wore the same shade.

A john would call out _"You there! Blonde boy"_. And thirteen heads would turn, ready and willing to dive into an evening of perversity.

Even for a vampire, I was mediocre looking. _Much to my chagrin._ But the _boy_ would be ethereal.

This human boy, would look like a God in a few short days. My anger rose in my belly, bidding me to snap his beautiful neck and be through with it. But there was a greater feeling shadowing my anger and envy.

_Loneliness._

To be alone for centuries, even for one as calloused as I'd become…. it wears on a man.

I would have to assure him I had no interest in him as a lover. Lonely or not, the middle aged men of London cured me of any curiosity I may have had as a lad.

_He's pulls out of me roughly, as I scream into his soft, white pillows. He's breathing heavily, ignoring my groans of agony. As I try to turn gingerly, I feel the ache intensifying. Blood trickles from my rear, until I see it forming lines down my thighs. The man gives a chuckle, as he grabs a towel from his chair. He approaches me and jams the money into my mouth. He bends down and whispers into my ear "Good dog."_

No, I did not require a lover. I simply wanted to be someone's…..Obi Wan? I nearly laughed at my movie reference. When in Rome, right?

I continue to get closer to the boy who seems only moments from bolting, but soon resignation settles on his face.

His scent is absolutely scrumptious, but I ignore the burning in my throat for the time being.

"Edward isn't it?" I say smiling, as I'm finally face to face with the boy.

He looks at me with steel (and a trace of fear) in his forest green eyes.

"Fuck you freak!" He growls, but his voice cracks, exposing him.

I look into his green eyes with a grin. They, like him, are beautiful. And it makes me feel all warm inside to know they'll be the first thing to go.

"Did you know Edward means wealthy or rich?" I continue on as if he hadn't spoken.

"Tell me boy, do you feel wealthy? Has your short life been a rich one?" I ask with amusement peppering my tone.

"Been?" The boy repeats, as the color drains from his flawless face.

"Indeed." I acknowledge, feeling it would be an insult to pretend otherwise.

The boy begins to sweat profusely. But to his credit he does not become hysterical, nor does he begin to beg. He simply gives me a once over and says "Do your worst bitch."

I don't know if it was the shock or the genuine respect I felt for the boy that made me say it, but I said it nonetheless.

"I'll give you a choice boy. You can go home right this moment, unharmed. I will not pursue you or renege my leniency. This I vow.

Or…I move closer to him, letting him better see my form in the moonlight…. you can live forever as my right hand. Never wanting. Never contained. Never afraid. An animal without his cage, so to speak."

I watched the boy as he digested this. His eyes alight with curiosity. But then he thought of something that made his pink lips curve upward.

"No, thanks. I have something worth living for as of late." He mumbles, sounding confused by his own admission.

I smile. I knew this would come up. I'd been prepared for it.

"Ah well, "a promise is a promise" as you humans say. You are free to go." I wave him away imperiously.

His face clouds with disbelief and his eyebrow shoots up.

I study my dirty nails as if I'd just come from the manicurist.

"Maybe I'll just run over to that house you're so fond of." I say quietly, as if it has just occurred to me.

"You know, the one with the pretty young girl you can't seem to keep your hands off. I bet _she'd_ take me up on my….I glance down at my penis and grin wickedly…_offer._"

I've seen rage; I've even seen blind fury. But the look on his face was beyond rage. It was…._nefarious_.

I laugh loudly. "Oh come now Edward! Surely you could care less if I take her for a test drive before biting her lovely neck."

He gives a grimace.

"Does it hurt? I mean is it painful? He asks quietly, looking straight ahead.

"It's excruciating" I say flatly.

He blanches at that, but continues to look ahead.

"Swan probably couldn't survive it" He mumbles, so softly human ears would have missed it.

_I_ am not human.

"50/50" I say patiently.

He looks up at me with an intense glare. After an eternity, he gives a jerky nod.

"Me for her". He says quickly. "I don't want to hear about it. Don't make jokes about it. Don't mention her. Don't say her name. If you ever so much as look at her sideways, I'll shove a garlicky stake up your dead ass."

His jaw is set and I can tell he's biting the inside of his lip. Because the blood hits me like a ton of bricks.

"Okie Dokie" I say, not bothering to mask my amusement.

"But are you certain Edward? She'd be so pleased to know you care" I drawl, giving him a cruel smile.

He narrows his eyes, and looks away. "I don't care about that bitch. Just seems cowardly to let a woman take the fall."

"Ah, yes of course" I purr.

"Oh, and Edward?"

"What?" He asks looking straight at me.

"You'll get used to the red eyes", I say as I bite into his neck.


	16. Important Author's Notes NOT A CHAPTER

_IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTES:_

_I've been reading all your feedback and concerns and felt it might be time to elaborate on some things. I see many of you are worried that because Edward was so damaged and perverse as a human, it stands to reason he will be absolutely diabolical as a vampire. The bane of poor Bella and Seth's existence. And in any other instance you'd be correct. But thankfully, this is a place where we can get creative. Edward will not be pursuing Bella as her enemy. Being James' protégé will alter Edward in many ways. He will soon admit to himself that his father was in fact a coward and his abusive antics were wrong. His "hatred" for women, really a manifestation of his bitterness and disappointment in his mother for not escaping said abuse. I attempted to show more of Edward's humanity by showing his willingness to face "the great unknown" (being changed by James) in Bella's stead. In the last chapter, Edward worries that "Swan probably won't survive the change". His concern goes against everything we know about Edward. He is depraved, aroused only by harming and controlling women. But he is now struggling with deeper feelings for Bella. He is beginning to see her as a person, rather than an object to be possessed. I'm a bit disappointed that I had to give away so much so early, but I really wanted you all to understand the direction I'm headed in =) We'll learn more about James' previous life and experiences. (By the way, do you like James' character? Feedback if you like) _

_Be prepared for some twists and turns. THEY ARE UNCONVENTIONAL, BUT NOT BAD IN ANY WAY._

_As always you guys are awesome .Hope this put some of your concerns to rest = )_


	17. Abandonment Issues

Chapter 16- Abandonment Issues

_Authors' Notes: Hello there, it me. You know the one you've probably been secretly cursing for not posting a new chapter in months. Lol. I can go into excuses about my active schedule, work and family. But in the end it comes down to stuff happens. But I've missed you, without a doubt = ) I hope I'm at least partly forgiven. And I hope you show how much you missed me by sharing your opinions. Speak up! I've never had shy, unopinionated readers, and I love that about you. As always thanks for reading. Your awesome. Now read up!_

Seth's Perspective

As the beep sounds off in my ear, I attempt to gather my wits about me. I don't want to come off as a creep or extremely clingy this early in the game. But I hadn't heard a word from Bella since yesterday evening, and I was starting to freak out.

My voice comes out hoarse and desperate, as I closed my eyes in defeat.

"Bells, baby? I um….I haven't heard a peep out of you since yesterday. I texted you a few times and even tried calling, but uh….you never got back to me." I could feel my heart beating out of my chest as I tried to keep the panic out of my words. "I hope I haven't been pushing you too hard, you know about us….we'll go as slow as you want, Bells. We don't have to do anything physical ever again, I swear to God. Just being near you is enough. It'll always be enough….

I just need you to call me Bells, you don't need to run from me." At this point I'm pleading. Unabashedly begging.

Frankly, pretending to be calm at this point is useless.

Does an asthmatic calmly reach for their inhaler as their lungs ache, yearning for the oxygen their being deprived?

Why then should I stay calm when my oxygen is being jeopardized?

"I love you Bella. Please remember that, I love you with everything I have." I whisper into the receiver, before hanging up.

Was I being melodramatic?

Most definitely.

Did I give a damn? Not even a little.

Bruised pride or a wounded ego would be welcome injuries compared to the broken heart I was bracing myself for. She was running. She was thinking of all the flaws in our ill-fated relationship. And rather than battle it out with me, she was going to bail. On me. On _us_.

I could feel the tears begging to get free, as I began to frantically comb my fingers through my hair. How could I live? The slow ache that was burning through my chest at the mere thought of it, was hardly bearable.

The tears made a trail down my chest, as I recounted out last conversation. Trying desperately to decipher anything that may have pushed her away.

We'd been talking about her being part Quileute thanks to some illicit affair her Gran had years ago.

"I mean can you believe it Seth? I just became I little more interesting in a matter of minutes!" She gushed with a cute little squeal.

"Wow, didn't know you got off on adulterous affairs Bells. I'll keep that in mind next time I hear some gossip." I teased.

She giggles at that. "Oh you know what I mean. It's just you come from such a great culture. All the legends and tribal honor. Your history, _our_ history, is so rich. Way more interesting than the Great Potato Famine, I'll tell you that right now." I laugh at that. Because it does sound pretty bland.

"But, the Irish have an entire day dedicated to simply having fun and drinking. You have to admit, that's pretty badass." I playfully insist.

"Yeah, I guess you have a point there." She admits grudgingly. "But tell me this smart guy. What do us English have to celebrate?" She asks, sounding smug.

"Hugh Grant." I answer with mock seriousness.

There's a short pause before we both begin to laugh.

"Touché', Mr. Clearwater. The man has warmed the hearts of millions with his bumbling speech and English charm." She recites sarcastically.

"Yes, he's warmed my heart on a few occasions. I nearly lost it when Daniel Cleaver took Bridget on weekend." I say in a breathy tone I'd heard girls at school use.

Bella was laughing uncontrollably at this point. "The fact that you know those names really worries me. But that voice worries me more." She jokes.

"Oh baby, I'm all man! Well, sort of." I laugh.

And then the line goes quiet.

And I realize my mistake and silently swear under my voice.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. I got carried away." I say quickly.

"No Seth, its fine. I have to work through this at some point." She says softly.

"I know you may not want to hear this right now, but I love you. And I'm glad you're willing to try." I whisper.

She laughs gently. "And I know I probably shouldn't want to hear that you love me. But honestly, I can't hear it enough. And it's because I love you too."

As I lay on my bed, one step from shattering completely. My mom bursts into my room.

_What's going on?_

My mom is sobbing softly and I immediately leap up from the bed.

"Mom! What's going on? Are you hurt? Is it Leah?" I shout.

As my mind runs through a million possible scenarios, I begin to feel nauseous.

My mom vehemently shakes her head, before wiping her face with a tissue.

"No sweetie. Leah and I are both fine. It's Bella who's not doing so well." She says dabbing at her eyes.

And my heart drops.

My mom keeps speaking but I can't hear any words. My eyes begin to burn.

"What happened to Bella mom?" I ask in voice I barely recognize.

"Oh Seth, she was a victim of an attack from a classmate. He followed her home and attempted to….._force_ himself onto her." She says quietly. Her sad eyes rake my face. No doubt waiting for some sign that I comprehend her meaning.

Of course I comprehend her goddamn meaning! Some asshole tried to _rape_ My Bella! He tried to hurt the woman I love, the woman I would protect with my life.

I feel my hands start to shake; it's as if my very skin is going up in flames. I can't think, I couldn't form a sentence even if I wanted to. There was nothing there. Nothing but _rage_.

"Seth? Honey are you alright?" Concern peppering her tone.

I have to calm down. I need to see Bella.

_Bella_. _My Bella_.

And just like that I feel the flames that were licking my skin start to disappear. The shaking in my hands comes to a halt.

"Mom, I have to see Bella. I need to make sure she's alright. I mean….she's been so great helping me out with school and such…and I just want to show my support." I tell her with pleading eyes.

My mom nods slowly, and encases me in a warm hug.

"Of course sweetheart. I'll call Charlie, just to be sure it's alright we swing by." She says softly.

As she goes downstairs, I punch my fist into the wall.

Whoever put his fucking hands on her had better pray. _Hard._

Because I was going to find him and kill him.

The car ride was silent, and I knew both me and my Mom were thinking about what had happened to Bella. I grit my teeth. I can't even comfort my girlfriend the normal way. I can't wrap my arms around her the moment I see her, and pour every ounce of love and concern I have into her lips. I have to pretend and spin lies. I have to creep up to her room and pray nobody interrupts me, comforting MY goddamn girlfriend!

I let out a soft sob.

As I fight back the tears that are threatening to spill over, I look out my window, watching as LA Push falls behind us.

Charlie is looking tired and aged when he answers the door. My mom wraps herself around him and lies against his neck. "Oh, Charlie." She moans quietly.

He encases her in his arms and lets his head rest against hers.

After a moment he notices me and clears his throat. I watch as a pink blush creeps into his cheeks. "Seth, I didn't see you there, er…come on in."

I quickly fight back a smile. So that's where she gets it from.

Once inside my eyes search frantically for my angel.

She's not here. Where the hell is she?

"Bells, Seth and Sue came to check on you." Charlie calls in his gruff voice.

My body freezes as her beautiful form slowly descends down the steps.

She gives an awkward smile as all three sets of eyes focus on her.

As she gets closer I notice her porcelain skin, the skin I worship. Is now marred with an angry looking bruise.

I nearly lose it. I clench my fists so tight my nails begin to bite into my flesh.

I stare at her, willing her to look at me. At first she keeps her eyes averted. As if she's…almost like she's…_ashamed!_

Of all the stupid fucking notions! How can she possibly think this is her fault?

"Bella, are you alright?" I ask softly.

Her chocolate eyes find mine, and I hold her gaze.

She nods slowly. "I'm alright, thanks to my Dad." She smiles at Chief Swan, who gives her a smile in return.

My Mom rushes over and hugs Bella who doesn't seem the least bit taken aback by the impulsive gesture. On the contrary, she's hugs my mom back with an indulgent smile. "Oh sweetheart, I'm so glad you're alright. I think of you like one of my own children." My mom says with a smile.

I wince at that, and notice Bella's shifting her weight uncomfortably as well.

Great, this is just getting easier and easier.

"Thanks Sue". She says with a tiny smile.

"Dad, Seth and are going to catch up on his upcoming assignments. I don't want him to fall behind because of me." She says with a guilty look.

I can't tell if she's faking it or not, and it bothers me.

"Okay Bells, we'll be here if you need anything". He responds, as he and my Mom head into the kitchen.

As we walk upstairs, I begin to wonder how I'm supposed to handle this situation. I don't want to be overly physical after what happened. But I want her to know she's loved and I'm here.

After we close the door, we just stand there for a moment. Staring at each other.

I walk over to her slowly and gently wrap my arms around her. I caress her hair as she begins to sob into my chest. "Seth, it was awful. I thought he was going to kill me." She cries.

And the pain nearly breaks me. "It's okay baby. I have you now. You're with me now. And I love you. God, I love you so much Bella." I gasp as the words leave me.

She lifts her face up towards me and I press my lips against her forehead, leaving a soft kiss on her skin. I refuse to go any further than that. She needs to be comforted, not pawed at.

"Seth, he was so horrible. He made me feel like a possession. Something he wanted to control and then discard." She whispers softly.

I slowly stroke her face, before leading her to her bed.

She looks up at me with wide eyes. "Seth?" She asks confused, and scared.

"Babe, I want to tuck you in. Nothing more." I assure her, feeling slightly hurt at the direction of her thoughts.

Her face instantly turns pink and she looks up at me with remorse. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply-

I cut her off before she can finish. "It's okay. Relax baby, I want you to get some rest."

She looks down at her feet as she bites her lip.

"He was in my bed, Seth. Pinning me down. I couldn't breathe, everything was him. I can't bear being there right now." She sobs.

Anger floods me as I picture what she's just described. I find myself fighting the obscenities I long to scream.

"Okay, no bed then. Come sit with me." I say as I offer my hand.

As we sit together, with her nestled into my chest, I softly stroke her hair since it seems to relax her.

"Seth, do you think a person who loves you can ever hurt you like that. You know, treat you like an object instead of a person?" She asks quietly.

"Never." I reply, as I trace her lips with my thumb.

"You sound so sure." She says with a smile.

"Because I _am_ sure Bells. That's not what love's about."

I press my lips to her ear and slowly recite,

"Love is patient, love is kind. Love is not jealous, it does not boast, love is not proud."

She looks up at me in surprise. "How are you so wise and yet so young?"

I simply smile. "Because I was made to love you. One day you'll get that."


	18. Deja Vu

Chapter 18: Déjà Vu

Sue's Perspective

On the ride back, I could see that Seth was consumed with worry for Bella. And though I was equally devastated by this turn of events, I felt a small swell of pride in my son. I'd raised a compassionate, caring young man. Harry would've been so proud! If only he could've seen how attentive and patient Seth had been with Bells at dinner. I was in awe of it myself actually. The way he catered to her was so tenderly loving, that it was almost intimate. It's then I feel a subconscious thought fighting to get to the surface of my mind, but I dismiss it as nerves.

As we continue to ride in silence, I recall the feelings that bombarded me after I'd heard Bella had been attacked. Fear. Worry. Sympathy. Anger. Shock. But most of all, I felt as if someone had put up a big neon reminder of a time when I was in her position…except, my attacker had succeeded….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Growing up on the reservation had made for a happy childhood. All the elders would gather together, laughing and drinking. Some would puff on their pipes, while others would offer us kids' fat pieces of salt-water taffy. We would giggle our appreciation and happily grab them with plump, greedy hands, before running back to our games. They would shake their heads indulgently and resume their discussions.

Once I'd become a teenager, the faces began to change, as people from other tribes started relocating to LA Push. And although that upset some people, it never bothered me. I had been raised to never discriminate against anyone, for any reason. "Ignorance is the oppressor of unity" my father used to mutter in his smoky tone.

"We'll never get anywhere if we keep opting to bicker among ourselves." He continued with a disapproving look.

I never forgot his words, or the heartfelt sentiment behind them. And from then on made a greater effort to befriend those who had come to LA Push, despite their personal reasons.

Sam Uley happened to be one of those people. I'd heard girls gossiping and giggling about him in our classes. One going so far as to separate her hands leaving a huge gap between them, as if to signify his err….length.

I felt a hot blush creeping into my cheeks and turned my attention back towards the board. Still, I kept straining my ears, gathering only bits and pieces of their conversation. "He has so much energy! It's like having a wild stallion between your legs. Just galloping and galloping. Only stopping to…._graze_." She bites out the last word and I can hear the hot implications of her tone. I risk a quick peek, and note the sly grin she's wearing, as her friends applaud and guffaw like demented hyenas. I feel my blush deepening, if's that's even possible…When I turn back around I catch my best friend Harry's eye. He rolls his eyes and pretends to be gagging. I giggle, and return my focus to the lesson.

It was a few days before I got to meet Sam "Stallion" Uley, (as he was now being called) for myself. I know you should never entertain rumors, but they had said he was so gorgeous you could barely stand the sight of him. And they hadn't been exaggerating. He was so stunningly beautiful it hurt. He has tall, with a muscular frame. Long raven hair cascaded around his broad shoulders, a lean, chiseled face, offset by beautiful bronzed skin that seemed to glow, and deep big coffee colored eyes. I had been walking down the dirt road that leads to the reservation. Suddenly, my books were ripped from my hands. Stunned, I spin around ready to give someone a piece of my mind. That is until, I looked up and saw a radiant grin on his perfect face. "Hac'h chi'i", he greets me, eyes shining with mirth. "Um, hhhh-hac'h chi'i" I manage to stutter back. "You know, pretty ladies shouldn't have to carry things themselves. It's downright offensive." He whispers this into my ear. And I jump at the closeness. He laughs, eyes amused. I blush at his ability to disarm me so severely.

"I-I-I can take my books now, thanks for your concern but, it's actually not all that far," I give a polite smile. He swiftly pulls the books closer to his chest. He gives me a sly grin, "Exactly how far is "not all that far"? He asks, imitating my soft tone. I fight back a smile; his playfulness is totally unexpected, not at all standing with his sex god reputation.

"Just up the road there," I point to my little red house. He grins, "Wow, we're practically neighbors." He then stops and turns his full gaze on me, freezing me dead in my tracks. "Maybe one day you'll let me borrow some sugar…."He says softly, as he pushes my hair behind my ear.

I nearly expire on the spot! This is all making me really dizzy and confused. I know the minute he starts chuckling that he's seen my blush. Damn, he must think I'm some virginal loser. Which isn't too far from the truth, I think with a grimace.

I was popular enough, but I doubted that I was the type of girl he dated. I wasn't fast, or "loose". And the girls doing all that storytelling about him back at school, fell into both those categories. I need to make myself clear now, so he understands.

"I can point you towards the local store; you can get all the sugar you need there." I say, smiling sweetly. His eyebrows fly up. I've managed to surprise him, I can tell.

A slow smile begins to spread across his face, and he looks to be reassessing me. He stops directly in front of me causing me to trip.

After he catches me, our faces are only a few inches apart.

"Maybe I want your sugar. Maybe it's a better grade…"he mutters, lips inches from mine. I let out a soft simper, to which he gives a smirk.

Oh God. I lean my face into his, our lips almost touching, and say,

"Sorry, I'm all out."

I quickly snatch my books and run for it. Not daring to look back at what I know will be his shocked, irritated expression.

Later, Harry comes over and I notice he's being uncharacteristically quiet.

I keep trying to joke with him, and even pull a few silly faces. But his stance and demeanor remains stoic.

Suspicious and ready for answers, I drag him out back and start my inquisition. "What's the matter with you today Harry? You seem so standoffish. Aren't you feeling well? I inquire worriedly.

"Oh, so you notice me, do you?" He says with a bitter edge. I'm totally confused by his harsh tone, it's not like him.

"Harry?" I ask, eyes suddenly tearing.

I can see the regret enter his features and his entire face softens. "I'm sorry Sue. I was being unnecessarily rude; I don't know what's gotten into me…." He mutters, shamefaced.

"What's going on Harry?" I ask, gently squeezing his hand.

He softly squeezes mine back and sighs deeply. He looks out into the woods behind my house with a thoughtful expression.

"I heard you were walking with "Stallion" Uley today," He mutters softly.

I'm blushing before I know it. And Harry grimaces, taking this as confirmation. He let's out a resigned sigh.

"So I guess you're now in love with that self indulgent jackass too, huh?" He asks this, all the while averting my eyes.

"Of course not, I barely know the guy! But he seems nice enough." I add in a small voice.

Harry snorts. "Nice, right." He says, voice dripping with malice.

"Sue the guy has a reputation, and I'm not just talking about the sex stuff. I hear he's ruffed up a few of his girls."

I gasp, not able to match that up with the playful guy from the road.

Harry just nods sternly and continues,

"He left his other reservation because one girl's father got after him.

He put his daughter into the hospital with a broken jaw and 3 cracked ribs.

Quil knows the guy, got the whole skinny from him." He says this as he fiddles with my fingers.

"Sue, this guy is bad news. Sure he's supposed to be some Indian Adonis or something, but he's dangerous. And I think you should steer clear of him." He says with pleading eyes.

I'm too numb from shock to answer, so I just nod.

And I did steer clear of him. And I succeeded for almost a week. Until finally, he decided he'd grown tired of that….

"Mom, we're home." I feel someone shaking my arm.

"Mom, are you alright?" I hear Seth ask.

"Oh yes dear, just thinking." I stroke his worried face with a small smile.

"We've been parked for almost 20 minutes, Mom. Must've been some serious thoughts you were having," Seth says softly.

I blink, shocked by this. "Oh Seth, I'm sorry dear. Let's go inside."I mumble, embarrassed.

I feel him gently grasp my hand and give it a tiny squeeze. "I'm upset about Bella too Mom. It's nothing to be ashamed of." He gives me a soft smile and a comforting look.

Nothing to be ashamed of….If he only knew…


End file.
